


But I've Got a Soccer Game

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cannon divergence to a degree, F/M, Gen, I'm trash for this ship, Jock!Jim AU, MY BABIES, Other, based off fanart, honestly I can’t help myself but have creative liberty a lot of the times, jlaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: There's a lot you can learn from someone by their coping mechanisms. Those that draw or read are those that try to branch out into a world unknown to ours to deal with realty torments. Those that act or try to make others laugh are those that try to make others enjoy themselves so they can feel as if they had made someone happy in this cruel world. Then there's those like me. Those that push ourselves to our physical limit so it feels like we have some kind of control over our lives. To be honest, if it wasn't for soccer, I don't know who I would be. But now since destiny decided to toy with me, can I truly keep up with it all? Jock!Jim AU
Relationships: I'll add more later if I continue, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Broaden Your Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hello! I know I have a lot of stories going on at the moment with Fully Human, Morgana's Lost Company, and etc. but I saw an art piece by kirathecricket on Tumblr and I couldn't resist the urge to write about it. This is going to be a Jock!Jim Story. I know I know, not the most interesting AUs in comparison to some others, but hear me out okay? I promise y'all will enjoy this as much as I have writing this.
> 
> I credit all my creative energy for this story to kirathecricket's drawing of our favorite soft boy.

_There's a lot you can learn from someone by their coping mechanisms. Those that draw or read are those that try to branch out into a world unknown to ours to deal with realty torments. Those that act or try to make others laugh are those that try to make others enjoy themselves so they can feel as if they had made someone happy in this cruel world._

_Then there's those like me. Those that push ourselves to our physical limit so it feels like we have some kind of control over our lives._

_When I was five, more specifically on my fifth birthday, my dad walked out on my mom and I. My mom instantly started working on damage control afterwards as she picked up a few oddball jobs to pay for the mortgage even though she was still going to medical school at night and was now taking care of a five year old on her own. So when she noticed I was struggling to make or keep my connections to others strong besides her and my best friend Toby, she decided to put me in on some sports teams to force me to try to talk to other kids. It started with baseball but it grew to soccer and basketball as well. Yet as I grew older, I started to become more dedicated to one of the three. That one being soccer._

_Soccer was my way of dealing with it all. Running across the field with my heart pounding in my chest while the rival team chased after me with little to no improvements on the distance I had between them and the ball I more than likely stole from them was one of the few things that brought a wide smile on my face during that time frame. Other than hanging out with Toby or helping my mom out when I could. The soccer field soon became my second home and I would end up spending more time on that field than anywhere else. Even as I grew older._

_"GO JIMBO!" I smiled as I came to a halt to sideswipe my right foot against the soccer ball with enough momentum that it lifted off the ground and whipped past the goalie with ease. The sound of the air horn told me enough that the goal counted while running back toward my team's side of the field. I looked over toward the bleachers to see Toby with his arms high above his head as he cheered me on from his normal spot._

_It never mattered when, where, or who I was playing. Toby was always there. Would it be mom once in a while or by himself, it never mattered. He always was there for me._

_My smile widened as the announcer came over the speakers hanging off the bleachers._

_"Another wonderful goal from Jim Lake! With three minutes left on the board, can the Academy boys catch up to Arcadia Oaks High's five point lead? I doubt with boys like Lake and Palchuk on the field!" I felt a smack on my shoulder as I got back to my original position._

_"Good job, Buttsnack!" I gave the blonde beside me a smirk as I got back to his ready position not too far away from mine._

_"Thanks, Goldilocks. Maybe you can get one before the game ends?" I gave him a chuckle as I saw that my comment caused the boy to get mildly upset._

_"Maybe if you let me get the ball!" I looked back out toward the field as I heard the familiar smack of the soccer ball with a wide smile appearing on my face. I instantly dashed out toward our rival team as they had the ball within that moment. I ran sideways in front of the carrier, easily swiping the ball that he kept too far ahead of him as I started making my way toward their side of the field._

_"A beautiful steal by Lake! Let's see where it's going! Can he make another goal before the timer runs out?" Once someone was able to catch up to me, I was already about two feet from the goalie box so I kicked the ball up with the toes of my cleats and used my forehead to smack the ball into the net. The goalie was too late to try to stop the ball's course. When it hit the net, I was expecting to hear the normal air horn._

_But instead I was welcomed to the loud sound of my alarm clock._

I groaned as I opened my eyes against my will before reaching over to slap the top of the small black alarm clock.

_Can't a boy get some sleep? Oh wait. Never._

I groaned once more as I brought my legs over the side of the bed with a yawn.

_Another boring day in Arcadia. Absolutely lovely._

I stood up and stretched my arms out before walking over to my desk to grab my school clothes before starting my normal routine. It didn't take long to drone my way toward the bathroom to take a shower before putting on my normal grey Arcadia Oaks High School sweatshirt and black athletic joggers with three white stripes going down the sides.

_A lot wouldn't think this sweatshirt means anything. But since it said varsity soccer and my last name in giant black letters, it meant the word to me since I first got it._

_It does take quite a bit to be one of the only two freshmen to get on varsity, after all._

I went on auto pilot afterward and it didn't take too long afterward for me to be tucking a breakfast tray under my arm as I struggled to open my mom's bedroom door. Once the small hurdle was covered though, I was greeted to the sight of my mom sleeping on top of the covers with her white coat still on and her glasses sitting lopsided on her face. I smiled at the sight as I placed the tray on its normal spot on her night stand. I grabbed a blanket at the foot of her bed and draped it over her before taking her glasses off her face.

_Keep falling asleep with your glasses on, mom, and we'll have to buy you a new pair again._

I chuckled at myself as I placed her glasses on the nightstand under the food tray. I looked back to her for a moment as I walked back to the door.

_Love you, mom._

My smile widened softly as I made my way out of the room, closing the door softly behind me. I jogged my way down stairs as I grabbed my bag that was sitting by its strap on the end of the stair railing.

_Bag, check._

I grabbed the two lunch bags I made up while making my mom her breakfast with a wide smile before slipping on into my own school bag.

_Lunch, check._

I grabbed my keys off the counter and pocketed them as I entered the garage to grab my bike.

_Keys? Oh you know it._

I brought my bike up as I pressed the automatic button for the garage door. I slipped my helmet on my head as I saw Toby sitting on his bike in the driveway.

"Good Morning, Jimbo! How'd you sleep?" I gave my best friend a sloppy grin as I tossed him his lunch while the garage door shut behind me.

"Barely." I hopped on my bike before making sure my bag was secure on my shoulders. "How we on time, today?"

"Better than normal, but still late."

"Sorry, Tobes."

"I get it bro, you wanna be there for your mom. No one can hold that against you. Even though you mother your mother a little too much and that school will more than definitely hold against us if we're late one more time, but it's fine."

"Well, if you're so worried about being late." I gave him a smirk as I started pedaling off toward our usual shortcut when we were running late to school.

"Aww man! Not the canal!"

"Let's go, Tobes!" I started pedaling harder as I entered the forest path toward the canals.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy torturing me!" I smiled as his voice showcased how far I already got ahead of him. I tightened my grip on the handlebars of my bike as I rode down the beaten bike path with ease. I squared my shoulders once I made it to the concrete path leading to the canal. With a determined smile, I braced myself to jump off the side of the entryway. Once I was in the air, I lifted my arms above my head with a loud but joyful yell.

"WOOO HOOO!" I brought my hands back onto the handlebars and braced for impact. Once I landed on the concrete of the inner works of the tunnel, I slid to a stop by bottoming out my back tire on my bike. I looked behind me to yell out toward Toby. "Come on! It's not that bad!" I looked out ahead of me once more to be welcomed to the sight of mounds of stone. "Whoa." I swung my leg off the bike and kicked out its stand so it didn't fall to the ground. I walked slowly to investigate.

_What are you doing? Curiosity killed the goddamn cat, jackass!_

My brain yelled out toward me as I was now only a foot away from the... stones?

_Stones? What are rocks doing in the canal? Especially those this big?_

_"James... Lake..."_ My eyes widened as I looked around the canal frantically. _"James... Lake..."_

"Whose there?!" I yelled out into the empty canal until a bright light glowed from the stone in front of me. I knelt down to the ground as my instincts took over. I reached out and took off the top stone slowly to be greeted to a silver and glue small circular figure under the dark stone.

_"James... Lake..."_

"Hello to you too." I whispered to the object as I picked it up slowly.

"Jimbo! What are you doing?"

"It spoke to me." I heard Toby skid to a stop behind me as I stood up once more.

"I know you hit a soccer ball with your head multiple times before but did you get, I don't know, some kind of brain damage this time? Because I don't think items speak." The circular item now in my hands glowed lightly as I looked at it once more. There was a weird inscription that I could read as what looked like a bull was in the face of it. "It looks like a weird clock of some kind." I shrugged as I pocketed it into my sweatshirt front pocket. "YO! Are you just gonna take it? Do you even know where it came from?"

"Do you know what else to do with it?"

"I don't know? Leave it he-?" Toby stopped as he heard the familiar sound of school bells ringing in the distance. "Awe man! That's the warning bell! We're gonna be so late!" I smiled toward him as I jogged over to hop on my bike once more. Kicking in the stand before riding up beside him.

"Not if I have anything to do about it! Let's roll, Tobes!" I started pedaling off with all my might as Toby yelled after me.

"Wait up! You know I don't have the same athletic prowess!" I smiled as I turned my head toward him as I made my way out of the canal.

"Not if you don't want detention until our grandkids are born!" I dashed off once more once I heard him groan behind me.

* * *

"Back before the era of the Tudors, there were the Carolingians. The first ever to unite the people of the Franks under one crown and as this was happening-" Mr. Strickler's voice faded into background noise as my eyes and mind were a bit more entertained by a dark haired girl a row and a few seats over. A familiar black blazer with purple hemming moved slightly as the tanned skinned Latina was taking notes in her laptop. I watched with a small sigh as she shook her head to get her hair off her neck as if the multiple multicolored hair clips didn't make sure that it stayed in place.

_Claire Nuñez. I've had the biggest crush on the reigning Spring Fling queen since I was a month or so away from fifteen. Even though I have been told many times that I have a lot more confidence than I give myself credit for, at least on the field, talking to her has always been a challenge for me. It wasn't "Against the school hierarchy system", as Toby would say, for me to speak to her but I was always too nervous to actually attempt to._

_Besides that, I felt as if we were from two different words. She was a theater kid with enough poise and confidence to take the world by storm. I was just a lanky kid that could kick a ball really well. Nothing more, nothing less. If only I could speak to her though. I know for certain it will be worth my tim-._

"Mr. Lake!" I snapped my head up toward Mr. Strickler as a slight flush took over my face.

_Damn it._

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you tell me about who it was that first took the role of Emperor in the Roman Empire?"

_I know this._

"Augustus." I watched a smile take over Strickler's face as he twisted his favorite pen's cap before him.

"Wonderful. You remember last week's subject well. Now could you tell me what I was speaking about today?" My small smile I held when I answered him before hand fell as my face flushed once more.

_Should have seen that one coming._

"Uh, about the people after?" Some of those around me laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Mr. Strickler shook his head for a moment before he pointed his pen at me.

"You are a wonderful athlete, Mr. Lake. But that means nothing if you cannot focus outside of the field. Understood?" I gave him a small nod as a serious look took over my face.

"Understood. It won't happen again, sir."

"I look forward to it." He went back to his lecture for a moment to look back toward the projection on his whiteboard. I looked around the class to see the impact of the situation on my classmates, but my eyes were attracted to hazel ones that looked over her shoulder with a soft smile on her face. I gave her one in return as I scratched at the back of my neck once more. I could tell a silent laugh escaped her as she brought her focus onto the lesson once more.

_At least I didn't make a complete fool out of myself._

As the bell rang, I gathered my stuff as soon as I could so I could escape what I knew was going to be a lecture from Strickler and I was about ready to dash out the door-

"May I have a word?" The history teacher's voice was right beside me as I let out a soft sigh before turning to him a smile.

"Of course, sir." I looked back over to Toby who shouldered his bag with an uneasy look on his face. I knew he was looking into the thing I grabbed earlier today and he was wanting to talk about it once we got out of here. "I'll catch up to you later. We've got PE anyway." He gave me a small nod before waving to our teacher with a small smile. I looked back toward Mr. Strickler since I knew Toby would be the last one to leave the room. "If this is about my lack of focus today, Mr. S, I promise that-."

"I'm not worried about that, Jim. I know you are a man of your word. Coach Lawrence speaks highly of you due to it." I gave my teacher a confused look as I brought the strap of my back over my shoulder and across my chest.

"Then what's wrong, sir?" The taller man leaned against the desk he was standing beside as he pocketed his pen into the chest pocket of hisblazer.

"When I was your age, Jim. I cared quite a bit about sports as well. Soccer as well, if you care to believe it." I felt a genuine smile take over my face as he spoke. "But I knew only putting my effort into one area would only lead to me lacking in knowledge. Lacking connections. If you shield yourself into one idea, you become ignorant of others and how they live as well." He put his hands onto his leg as he sat up on the top of the desk at this point. "All in all, what I'm saying is to broaden your horizons. Reach out and do more than just one thing." I nodded my head.

_Broaden my horizons._

I slipped my hands into my hoodie pocket. The object from before falling into them with ease.

_I think I can do that._

"Also," A smirk appeared on his face as he stood once more. "I think speaking to Miss. Nuñez would do much better for you than staring at her." I felt a blush reach my cheeks as I looked down to my grey and white running shoes.

_How did I know that was gonna get brought up._

"I'll keep that in mind." I gave my teacher an awkward smile as a soft chuckle came out of the older man.

"Good talk, Jim. Now run along, I kept you long enough. I'll phone Coach Lawrence for your tardiness."

"Thank you, Mr. Strickler." I started making my way toward the classroom door when he called out toward me once more.

"Oh, and Jim?" I turned toward him once more. "If you ever need to talk, my door is always open." I gave my teacher a genuine smile and a single nod. This seemed to please him as he waved me off with a smile of his own.

_One hurdle down, a few more today. Let's do this._

* * *

"Come on, Domzalski! You can do better!" I watched my best friend try his best to climb higher on what he dubbed The Rope of Shame as I chuckled a little.

_When it comes to physical fitness, Toby and I couldn't be more different. One was a soccer fanatic when the other could barely watch the jock do his practices without losing his breath. Yet when it came to our favorite things, the two of us shared more than most. Everything from our favorite styles of superheroes to our favorite movie were things we enjoyed together. Even if we have had our moments of hatred for one another, we've been there for each other like brothers. No matter the cost. No matter the time._

With a huff, Toby fell the not so impressive two feet drop from where he reached on the rope.

_No matter the embarrassment._

"You alright there, Toby?"

"Don't speak. The embarrassment hasn't subsided yet." I chuckled softly at his words as he looked up to me. "Hey, don't be laughing at me when you can't even talk to her." He pointed over toward the bleachers which I knew instantly who he was talking about.

_Speaking to Miss. Nuñez would do much better for you than staring at her._

Mr. Strickler's voice echoed in my head as I looked over my shoulder to see a smiling Claire sitting in between two of her closest friends. I put my hands on my hips as I looked back over toward Toby who was still laying on the mat under the ropes.

"You know what? I will."

"That'll be the same day I reach up there." Toby pointed up to the bell tied to the ceiling.

"Watch me." I gave myself a smirk as I jogged over toward the bleachers before I could talk myself out of it. Once I reached the first step I looked up to see that I had already got each of the girl's attention. I jumped up on the first step and hopped over a few of them to reach a speaking distance between them. I gave them all a nervous smile as I gave them a hesitant wave. "Hola. Buenos dias."

"You speak Spanish?" I gave Claire a nervous look as I slipped my hands into my joggers' pockets.

"Enough to get me through Señor Uhl's." This caused a giggle from the three girls as I gave them a wide smile in return.

_To quote Toby, making a girl laugh is the easiest way to have them remember you._

_Wait. Why am I happy that I'm following Toby's advice? Toby's advice always ended badly._

"So what caused us three to be graced by Jim Lake, all-star soccer boy?" I gave the girl to Claire's right a confused look. I knew her name was Mary and that she was rather popular within the school. Or at least popular with the boys. I knew few guys on the soccer team that had a thing for her, but I never gave her much thought beyond what I knew of her.

"I'm no all-star." I shrugged as I spoke. "And I-."

"No all-star? I saw how you played last night. With how many goals you got, it seemed like Academy boys were about to throw in the towel five minutes in." I gave her another confused look.

"You were at the game last night?"

"Yup!" She leaned back on the bleachers as she brought her phone up to her to text easier. "My soon to be boyfriend Hank is on the Academy's team. Trust me, hearing him complain about 'The Lake kid that won't let us catch a break' was absolutely hilarious. Also, I don't think C-Bomb here mined watchin you guys play with me." I looked over to Claire who was rolling her eyes at her friend's response.

_Claire Nuñez? Watching me play? On probably my best night of the season?_

_Somebody pinch me. I think I might be dreaming._

"You did amazing." I smiled as Claire spoke. "Even though I only understood bits and pieces about what was going on from what papá taught me, it was entertaining to say the least. Especially that last shot of yours. I never saw anyone in the high school league being able to do a header like that." I could feel my heart skipping a beat at Claire's compliment.

_So this isn't a dream. She was actually at the game. Holy shit._

Coach called for us to head back to the locker rooms just as I had just started to actually gain a bit of confidence from their words. But as Mary and the other girl went to leave, Claire hung back for a moment.

"I know this might be stupid to ask, but I might as well give it a shot." I gave her my full attention once more as a smile danced on my lips.

"Hit me with your best shot." This caused a small smile of Claire's own to appear as she grabbed something off the top of the books she gathered when she stood up and handed it to me.

"There's some play auditions going on next Friday. I know you might be busy with soccer and everything, but we're always lacking in guys to fill the roles." I took the poster she held out to me to see the words Romeo and Juliet written in beautiful cursive above what I knew from English class as the famous balcony scene. "Maybe you'll give it some thought?" I looked at the poster for a moment as Mr. Strickler's words flowed through my mind once more.

_Broaden your horizons._

"You know," I looked up at her with a lopsided grin on my face as I folded up the poster and held it up with my right hand. "I was told today I should do more than just soccer stuff all the time. Maybe this is exactly what I need." This caused a large smile to appear on the Latina's face as she held her books close to her chest.

"Perfect! Guess I'll see you around, Jim."

"See you around." I gave her a small wave as she went off toward the gym doors that easily led to the girl's locker room. I looked toward the folded up poster I was now holding not too far away from my chest before I made my way off the bleachers and started jogging toward the guy's respective locker room. A large dopey smile on my face as I went.

_Toby won't believe this._

"I can't believe this!" I smiled over to Toby as we were biking our normal way home. "You're serious about auditioning? One talk from Strickler and an ask from Claire and you're ready to put soccer, you know, the thing you put literal blood and tears into, second?"

"I don't have to put anything second." I glanced at Toby from the side of my eye as I then placed my attention ahead of me once more. "I already talked to Coach and Miss. Janeth about it. Miss. Janeth is looking forward to my audition and what she can cast me as while Coach thinks it'll be a wonderful change of pace for me. Especially since games are gonna be done until spring after last night's."

"But you still have practice."

"Which Coach says I can make it by doing off day training."

"You're really serious about this."

"Deadly."

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because you wanna have more time with a certain Spanish speaking actress?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't have to look to know there was a smirk on my best friend's lips.

"I hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual, brother." He started splitting off to his side of the street as he yelled out over to me. "Let me know if anything weird happens with that weird watch looking thing again!"

"You'll be the first to know!" I shook my head with a smile as I skid to a halt in front of my garage. I pressed a small button on my keys that caused the door to open wide only to be greeted with the lack of a specific yellow car that told me enough about how the rest of my day was going to be like. I sighed as I hopped off my bike like I have done multiple times that day as I rolled the bike into the garage.

_I love my mom, don't get me wrong, but with how many late night shifts she ends up starting earlier and earlier each day I worry that she might fall apart after one of them. You can only do so much before you break from the weight._

I leaned my bike against it's normal spot. I unclipped my helmet and slipped it off my head so I could hang it from its straps off the handlebars.

_Kind of ironic coming from you, soccer-boy._

I chuckled at myself as I pressed the inside button of the garage to shut the door behind me before unlocking the door leading toward the house and slipping into it. I placed my bag in its normal spot hanging off the stair railing then walked over to the couch and dropped onto it with a small huff. I brought my right hand into my hoodie pocket to bring out the small silver and blue circle-thing once more.

"Okay, buddy." I turned it around in my hand as I saw it glow lightly in the dimly lit room. "What exactly are you?" The glow from it intensified for a moment as if that was enough to answer me. "All I get from that is that you're a glorified night-light." I groaned as I leaned back into the coach. "What am I doing? I'm talking to this thing like it can fucking respond!" A sound of crashing came from the basement pulled me out of my thoughts as I stood and pocketed the item once more.

_Raccoons._

I walked over to the corner of the room where mom was adamant of keeping one of my old wooden bats from when I was a kid and grabbed with my right hand before making my way toward the basement door.

_At least my hours of boredom will come to use with raccoons._

I swung the bat around quickly to then place it on my shoulder. I took a deep breath before swinging the door open and making my way down the basement stairs. I gripped the bat with both hands as I readied myself for anything. Once I reached the last few steps, I started scanning the dark room.

_Come out come out wherever you are, you trash bandit._

I got into the center of the room where I then decided to look behind me for a moment.

_Huh, I guess there's nothing down here._

I turned my attention back to where I was looking to be greeted by six bright yellow sclera eyes with brown irises looking back to me.

"HELLO!" I jumped back with a scream as I swung as hard as I could with the bat. This caused a loud snap to happen as the wooden bat broke on impact but still seemed to cause damage. "Well that was rather ruthless, don't you think?" The blue skinned being rubbed his cheek. I watched him with saucers for eyes before stepping back hesitantly.

"What in the hell!?" I observed that the being had six arms and two legs but seemed to have carvings in its skin.

"AAARRRGGHH, Plan to land a hand, my friend?" I turned around to who he was gesturing behind me to see a much larger and grey version of the one I saw first. At least he had a lot less eyes as well as arms but it seemed like the massive creature could crush me with ease.

"AAARRRGGHH. Help." My breath was staggered and sporadic at this point as I looked between the two of them. They were too close for me to make a run for it but too far for them to do anything to me.

_Think, Lake. THINK!_

"Don't worry, my friend! We are not here to harm you! We wouldn't dream of doing so since you carry the amulet." I gave the smaller creature a confused look.

"The what now?"

"The Amulet of Daylight. The object you picked up this morning. It has called upon you for the greatest of honors! For the highest of offices! We have found you Master James so we can aid you! I am known as Blinky and this my companion AAARRRGGHH." I looked back to the other being hesitantly as he gave a small nod. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to us. We are here to help, not to wound."

"Doesn't explain what you're doing in my house!"

"How else were we supposed to get your attention?" The being tilted his head at me as each of his arms crossed themselves over his chest.

"How do you know my name?"

"The amulet called out to you. You are James Lake, I presume?" I gripped my head with both my hands.

_This is all too much. Way too much. Just yesterday I went to bed feeling like I was on the top of the world and now I'm talking to two things that seem otherworldly in my basement._

_Was Toby right? Did I hit myself too hard last night with the ball? Maybe I'm just seeing this. I did talk to Claire today, maybe this is all a dream._

"I could tell how you must be thinking, Master James, but I assure you that this is not all within your mind."

Wonderful. Just fucking fantastic.

"What does any of," I gestured to both of them with my arms open wide. "This! Have do with me?"

"You were called upon to be the Trollhunter."

"The what now?"

"The Trollhunter! The highest of honor that any being could be given! The protector of troll kind and the slayer of evil." I chuckled nervously as he continued. "With our help, you'll be a wonderful warrior."

"You must have the wrong person. I'm just a high schooler. The only battle I've ever been in is for a ball and there weren't any weapons or stuff like that involved. Even then, this shit sounds a bit deadly and I really don't want to die."

"Goodness gracious! Who does?" This caused him to laugh loudly before he calmed himself to a single smile. "I understand your hesitation, Master James-"

"Jim. Just Jim. If we're going to be talking a lot more from what I can tell, you can at least call me that."

"Master Jim, I understand your hesitation."

_Not what I meant, but carry on, I guess._

"Us trolls need you. Even if the only battle you have been within was for that of a ball, you'll have more experience than most within your shoes. This is a destiny that many would die for. Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives, living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose lifting us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor of valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become." His words struck a cord in me. I stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath to speak once more.

"What is it that you want to do with me?"

"Bring you to Trollmarket, of course!"

"But I've got soccer practice and school tomorrow." Blinky gave me a confused look as he tilted his head slightly.

"The relevance is lacking to me." I sighed as I looked down to the ground for a moment before looking back up to him.

"Can I have a night? Or something? To wrap my mind around all of this?" The troll gave me wide eyes for a moment before clasping his hands before him.

"Of course! We'll be back here at the same time tomorrow! Oh, and Master Jim," I looked up to him once more as his friend made his way to the large hole that was now in my basement.

_I hope mom doesn't see that. If not, I'll be dead meat before I can even do whatever it is that the Trollhunter truly does._

"A life of almost is a life of never. Never let anything hold you back from destiny. Take it on with grit and might." I nodded my head as he spoke.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"We'll come back here tomorrow. I hope by then you'll understand exactly what you desire to do with this honor."

_I hope by then I will too._

I watched the two trolls leave the way they came before the larger one put a rock in place to hide the hole they had made in the basement wall. But even though my eyes were watching them, my mind was in another place.

_I need to talk to Toby._


	2. I'll Enjoy My Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was writing up my recent update for The Wizard and the Huntress and I couldn't help myself but write another update to this as well while I'm at it. I can't help myself today. I'm even writing up a florist and tattoo artist AU that someone was speaking about tumblr because I just feel like writing today. I think it's probably the three shots of caffeine and the lack of homework today talking, to be honest.
> 
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this! Much love, my friends!

I sighed as I locked my soccer training uniform in my locker as I heard the laughs of my teammates ringing through the locker room as if it was an annoying chorus that was off by a few keys.

_With the idea that I was placed into sports to try to make more friends as a kid, you would think I might have actually been able to._

I grunted as I felt an elbow shove itself into the middle of back, causing me to slump my shoulder against the locker as I heard Steve's laugh make itself joyous as he left the locker room.

_Nope. Was not the case. I guess when you're the quiet one of the team that didn't really fit the mold, you were made the target. Didn't help when the captain of the team didn't care for you either._

_Steve and I started out alright when we were kids, but things turned sour once we got into middle school and I started to take soccer a lot more seriously. Once I started actually getting invested into the sport and he started to see me as more as a rival than a friend, he turned into a completely different person. I didn't care as to why, just the thought that he did. I knew it was due to how I was not the star player as he was just the captain and that wasn't part of his plans for wanting the Star Athlete award when we graduate. So I became his enemy. Sadly, but I didn't quite care. In my opinion, if you were my friend at first but I started to get interested in something you enjoyed, you would actually be happy for them. Not become a full blown asshole._

_But you know, just an opinion._

I shouldered my school bag as I headed out of the locker room to head toward my history class.

_Having to take a weight training class with them was just a bit more than I could handle outside of having training hours with them._

"Hey there, Jimbo! How's everything?" I smiled toward my best friend as he greeted me from beside the locker room entryway.

_At least I've got Toby. Where would I be without you, man?_

"My hair's still wet from the after workout shower I decided to take since a certain asshole took my towel from me, my shoulder is aching a little since the same asshole slammed his elbow into my lower back to push me into my locker, and I'm tired from last night's events." I gave my best friend a toothy grin even though my voice was dripping in sarcasm and sass. "So I'm just dandy, how about you?"

"Well, I'm tired from the adventure too so I understand that. Everything else though, not really. Still confuses me as to why he has such an issue with you. You're teammates. Aren't you supposed to at least tolerate each other?" I shrugged which only caused my bag to jostle against the lower part of my back that was still aching a little from Steve's boney ass elbow. I cursed a little bit under my breath before rubbing my lower back.

"It started after I actually started to take soccer seriously. I figured it was because I was actually starting to rise to his level and when I realized it wasn't stopping, I figured if I was going to get tortured for actually enjoying what I was doing, I was going to best him at it. But the better I got, the worse his demeanor got."

"Trying to save his ego, huh? Asshole. Now I understand exactly why you call him that." I chuckled at him as I put my hands into my sweatshirt pocket. My hands went over the amulet as my mind ran through some memories of the night before.

_"He is our Trollhunter!"_

_"Him? A puny human? Are you sure you're right within that mind of yours Blinkous?" I looked over to my right when the sound of a large slam came from who I knew now was the elder of his people. The sound coming from his staff he was holding in his right hand._

_"That is enough, Draal." He looked over to me and took a step closer as I swallowed hard at his looming figure. "If the amulet had chosen him then only one artifact can showcase his worthiness. The soothscryer will be the determining factor."_

I shook my head as we continued our walk toward our history class. "I rather forget about sticking my arm in that thing."

"Hey! I warned you but no never listen to your best friend." I chuckled at him as I kept my hands on the amulet in my hoodie.

"What did you expect me to do? Say no to it all? I would," I pulled my right hand out of my sweatshirt as I reached up to scratch the back of my neck while my left kept the amulet in place. "You know, with or without doing it. Might as well keep a somewhat positive relationship with Vendel while I can. Especially with Draal on my ass."

"I think he just likes you so far because you're one of those that'll break their back for people like him. The idea you called him Master Vendel when Blinky introduced him caused that dude's eyes to almost bug out of his head. Though I think the whole human thing was difficult for him to comprehend, but I think your respect for him won him over at the end of the night."

"I blame the years of going through Coach Lawrence's boot-camp like training style."

"Have you done the thing yet though?" I gave my best friend a curious look as I slipped my hand back into my hoodie pocket.

"Done the thing?"

"Recite the thingy on the thingy." I only shot an eyebrow up at him as he then gave a frustrated sign. "The glory of Merlin thingy!" I chuckled as he whispered yelled at me before giving me an annoyed look on his face. "You knew exactly what I was talking about, didn't you?"

"Huh?" I gave him a cheeky smile as we entered into Mr. Strickler's classroom.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"I think it's due to the weird mix of nerd and jock that makes me endearing." We walked to our seats with a small laugh shared between us before I sat down in my seat next to the window.

"If that's true, then why not speak to a certain someone a little more?" I looked past him to who exactly he was talking about that had just entered the classroom as we were sitting down. I saw her send me a small wave with a smile dancing on her lips which I reciprocated almost instantly before she sat down and started getting her stuff in order for class. I sighed as I decided to do the same while talking to Toby more.

"I think I've got enough on my plate at the moment."

"Did you calculate for the play auditions for today after school?" I sighed as I placed my elbows on the desk so I could groan into my hands.

_God damnit I knew something was wrong._

"Tobes, can you get someone to take me out? I need a way out of all of this."

"With like a sniper or a date because I think I know someone that'll definitely do the one if you ask her."

"Surprise me."

* * *

Later on in the day, I started reading over some of the lines for Romeo on my phone as Toby and I were sitting in the outside plaza in the middle of the school grounds. I placed my forearms on the table before letting my head fall into them.

"I'm going to embarrass myself. I'm going to utterly and completely embarrass myself."

"Awe come on, Jim. You're not doing that bad." I propped up my chin onto my forearms as I gave him an annoyed look which mimicked the one he gave me this morning.

"Tobes, I don't even understand who this Ethiope person is but something about her earring is somehow important to this line." I groaned once more as I buried my face into my arms. "Can I just run away from this? I can just say I changed my mind or something?"

"Okay one, stop being a drama queen." I brought my face up to give him a pout before he pointed at me with his index finger. "Like that. Stop it. Two, when have you ever been on to give up? Embarrassment doesn't matter to Jim Lake Junior." He stood up from his spot and walked over to sit next to me instead. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he continued. "Who was the kid that wore a fake dental guard when I was too afraid to wear mine like I was supposed to?" I smiled at the memory as I sat up to place my arms to my sides.

"Me."

"And who was the one that decided that he was going to dress up as a rainbow dragon even though he was made fun of for the rest of the year in fifth grade because I was too afraid to wear the costume I made myself?"

"I did."

"And who was the kid that legit went to a fancy occasion part with a button down that was basically a crop top on you because you insisted on my taking yours when mine didn't fit?"

"You know that was probably the only thing I regret ever doing since I had to wear that damned wool blazer all throughout the night. I almost forced myself to have a heat flash."

"Exactly! Embarrassment doesn't stop you! You push you forward! So what if you stumble a little bit at auditions? At least you're showing interest in what she likes and doing what you said you would. Also, bonus point, Mr. S will probably give you more leeway since you're actually following his advice." I nodded my head as I let his words sink in.

"You're right. I never let it stop me before, what's the difference now?"

"There's the Jimbo I know!" He slapped his hand on my back as I looked over to give him a small smirk.

"Who would know that Tobias Domzalski would have such a way with words?" Toby lifted an index finger into the air as I knew a smart remark was going to come out of his mouth as I heard a large slam come from the lockers not too far away from us.

"What was it that you saw, Poindexter? Say it again!" When it seemed Eli didn't want to answer the towering blonde in front of him, Steve took this as a way of challenging him. He slammed his right hand beside Eli's head which caused the kid to fall onto his rear-end. "Oh come on! Let me help ya!" Steve used the hand that he slammed onto the locker to then grabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers instead. "Speak!" I swallowed dryly as I started pulling off my sweatshirt before handing it to Toby.

"Hold this."

"Wait, you're not thinking about jumping in, are you?" I gave Toby a tooth grin as I stood and rolled my shoulders a little.

"If not me, then who else?" I jogged over to where Steve was tormenting Eli and stopped only a few feet away from the situation. "Hey!" This caused Steve to look over to me as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Leave Eli alone, Palchuk." Steve just rolled his eyes as he gave me a small smirk.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Besides being the only one standing up for what's right at the moment? Not much. But seriously, all because you have an ego complex larger than the earth itself doesn't mean you need to torment poor Eli. If you're going to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size." Steve let go of Eli as he let the kid drop to the floor before turning his complete attention to me.

"So someone like you? Oh wait." He stopped when he was only a foot away from me as he made it obvious that he was speaking on the fact that he was a couple of inches taller than me. I rolled my eyes at the childish remark as I dropped my hands so I could slip them into my jogger's pockets.

"Oh ha ha. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You feel as if you need to showcase that you're so much better than everyone else that you hate on those that make you feel inferior. Or is that not the reason you pick on Eli and try to mess with me during practices?"

"Eli's just a ner-."

"A nerd that definitely has a higher IQ than your point average in all your sports games combined. Did you remember the tally from that last year or do you want me to remind you that I beat you by not just a few points but double digits?"

"Yeah! Jim had you beat by fifteen!" I looked over to Toby who was a part of a small crowd that gathered from the small commotion as a large smirk was dancing on the ginger's face. I looked over the crowd for a moment as my mind wondered for a second.

_I guess it's not that often that the two top athletes go head to head in something outside of the field._

"You stay out of this, Dumb-alzski!" I shot Steve a glare as his outburst to Toby gained my attention.

"You do not speak to him like that." I growled a little as Steve then brought his attention back to me.

"Oh? Did I overstep my boundaries?" Steve talked with a sing-song voice as he then chuckled at himself. "Didn't know you had a boyfriend, Lake."

"Not a boyfriend, a best friend. But even if I was that way I wouldn't need to stoop down to your level to have pride in myself." Steve grabbed the color of my white t-shirt as I just gave him a solid glare. I knew as he threw back his right fist what was going to happen, but if it was going to happen, I would take it like I would any other hit of his.

"Why you little-!"

"PALCHUK!" Our heads over to Coach Lawrence that looked in between us in disbelief for a moment. "What in all that is holy is going all over here!?" Steve let go of my shirt as he seemed to stumble over an explanation so I decided to speak instead.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing at all." He looked at me for a moment before he gave me a small nod approving that he took my word as it is.

"Even so, I want to speak to you Palchuk." He started walking away for a moment before looking over his shoulder to see if the teen moved at all, which he didn't. "Now, Palchuk. Kick your tail into high gear."

"Yes sir!" He gave me glare for a moment and poked his right index finger into his chest. "This isn't over. Friday, after school. Right here. Be there." I rolled my eyes as he backed off and started walking after coach with an angry stride.

I turned toward the small crowd that formed and looked over them for a second. "I know this is probably the most entertaining thing to happen in a while guys, but it's nothing to stand around and gawk about." I put my hands back into my jogger's pockets as I walked over to Toby who was still holding my sweatshirt as the crowd started to disperse after what I said. He handed it over to me without a second thought as I pulled my hands out of my pocket to take it back and pull it over my head without much hesitation.

"Dude. That was awesome!" I chuckled at him as I popped my arms through the sleeves before adjusting the sweatshirt a little so that the hood wasn't in an annoying place or it wasn't too far up on my waist.

"It wasn't anything huge."

"Seriously?! Jim, that was probably the coolest thing you've done," He leaned in a little before whispering the rest of his sentence to me. "And you had armor last night." I chuckled at him as I put my hands back into my hoodie like I normally would as he glanced off to the side. "But it seems someone else wants to speak to you about it all. I'll just go grab our bags so we can be ready for our last couple of classes." I gave him a confused look as he walked off until another made her appearance to my right.

"Are you alright?" I looked over to the owner of the voice to see no other than Claire standing there before me. I gave her a small smile as the shock of her sudden appearance gave away slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Was close to not being so okay though, but thank God for coach and his timing, huh?" I pulled my right hand out of my sweatshirt to nervously scratch the back of my neck. Claire gave me an amused look as she adjusted the books she's carrying against her chest.

"You really are something else, aren't you Jim Lake?" I gave her a lopsided grin as I dropped my hand to my side as a sudden surge of confidence found its way into my system.

"So I've been told. Maybe you can stick around and figure it out for yourself?" My remark gifted me a soft smile with a match laugh as I felt as if my cheeks were burning from just how freaking adorable her laugh was.

"You know what? I just might." I was about to make a joke about how that was mine line when the bell decided to ring to tell us the hour was over with. "I'll be seeing you at auditions, right?" I gave her a small nod as a small smile took over my face.

"Definitely. Positivity. Yes."

_I think she gets it, Jackass._

But Claire seemed to find my little ramble endearing with how she gave another small laugh to me in reply.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Jim." She gave me a small wave before heading off toward her next class as I stood there like a fool.

_It seems she has that kind of effect on you. Not like you can't already do that on your own though._

"Yeah, see you later." I felt a hand place itself onto my shoulder as I still helplessly watching Claire walk off into the distance.

"Come on, dude. Miss. Janeth isn't going to like it if you arrive late to math before auditions." I gave a small nod as I swallowed dryly before taking my bag from him that he was extended out toward me.

"That wasn't just a dream, right?"

"Oh come on, Romeo! Let's get you to algebra so you can daydream about her there instead."

* * *

I was pacing in the locker room as I was trying my best to calm my nerves before heading toward the gym for auditions. I was walking in front of one of the long mirrors as I tried to talk some sense into myself.

"You've got this, Jim. You've got this. Just treat it like you did Varsity auditions. Same idea, different performances. Claire says not many guys audition anyway so even if you flop you'll get something out of it." I turned toward the mirror before fishing out the amulet out of my sweatshirt pocket. I turned it around in my hands before taking a seat on the bench right across from the mirror. "You're handling everything else well, what's the difference with this?"

"HEY JIMBO! YOU IN HERE?!" I nearly jumped out my skin at the sound loudness of Toby's voice as I jumped up to my feet. But the sudden bright blue light was what truly caught my attention before turning to the mirror.

"Oh no." I glanced over myself in the long mirror to see my normal grey soccer sweatshirt and joggers was replaced with the armor I dawned for the first time the night before.

_It was large at first but soon it shrank to fit my figure as I gave Toby a smirk who was right over my left shoulder._

_"That is so fucKING COOL!" My smirk turned into a toothy grin as I looked over to Blinky and AAARRRGGHH who were standing not too far away from me. Blinky gave me a wide smile as his companion gave a small nod._

_"Cool indeed, Tobias. Cool indeed."_

"This is not cool right now though! Not cool at all!" I groaned as I tried to pull the amulet off my chest. "Come on you stupid thing!"

"Whoa, what's going on here? I thought you couldn't call the armor unless you said the thingy."

"I didn't call for it though! It just kind of happened!" Toby's eyes widened as he took a step closer to me.

"Bro that's so cool! It's like a defense mechanism of some kind. That makes this ten times cooler!"

"And ten times more than likely to get seen! Now help me get this thing off!" I started pulling at the amulet once more as we started a small struggle at trying our best to grab the little circle object off my chest.

"Is anyone in here?" I muttered a curse under my breath as I recognized the voice and the familiar click of dress shoes on the tiles.

_Not Strickler. Not now God damn it!_

"Get off, get off!" I grumbled to myself as I tried to dig at the amulet once more after the sudden shock.

"Just act cool."

"How am I-?" I cut myself off as I decided to take a deep breath as I heard the dress shoes click closer. I dusted myself off and tried to make it as if I had just placed the outfit on as if it was a costume instead of a magical amulet. As Mr. Strickler rounded the corner, I saw his eyes widen as his eyes landed on the armor I was wearing.

"Mr. Lake! What authentic armor you have here." I gave my favorite teacher a wide grin as I rolled my shoulders for a minute before addressing him.

"It's for the school play, actually. Like you said, broadening my horizons." He gave me a small smile before glancing down at his watch before looking back up to me with a small smile.

"Well, I would start running then if I were you. Auditions are ending soon." I gave him a small nod as I ran past him to start heading to the gym with Toby crying out after me.

_Well that went smoothly. Ironically._

* * *

"Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun." I watched in awe in the wings as Claire acted as if Juliet and her were one on the stage as she recited the monologue from memory. Her right hand was high above her head as then slowly brought it down to her chest to then cradle it there. "Oh, I have bought the mansion of a love, But not possessed it, and though I am sold, Not yet enjoyed. So tedious is this day As is the night before some festival To an impatient child that hath new robes And may not wear them." She gave a soft smile to the audience as she seemed to feel at place as she spoke. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I realized that was the end of her audition.

_Really? She's going to leave us hanging like that? She's got the part. That's for sure._

"Absolutely lovely, Miss Nuñez! Absolutely lovely!"

"Thank you, Miss. Janeth." She gave the director a small bow before walking off toward the wing that I was watching from. She gave me a wide smile as she exited from the stage. "Wow, I didn't think you would go all out like this." She gave me a once over as she seemed to take in the silver armor plates and black tights that came from the amulet. "It looks so real." I gave her a smile as I dusted my armor hands on my thighs as if that was going to do anything for me within that moment.

"Oh you know as they say, go big or go home." She gave me a small laugh as Toby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have no clue how much the dude's been stressing about this. Especially with the armor." I glanced at my friend from the corner of my eye as if to tell him to stop as he was ahead of himself.

"Really? Jim Lake gets nervous? I wouldn't have thought." I looked back to Claire as I let an uneasy chuckle come out of my chest.

_"I'm going to die. This amulet is going to be the death of me."_

_"Oh stop talking like that! We don't need all of this negativity at the moment, Jim."_

_"It's true, Tobes! I feel as if I'm going to have a heart attack."_

_"STOP BEING A DRAMA QUEEN LAKE!"_

_"I'M NOT TRYING TO BE!"_

"Oh you have no clue."

"Next!" I snapped my head to look over toward the stage as a hand placed itself on my right shoulder which pushed down my shoulder plate slightly.

"That's you. Break a leg." I gave her a small nod and an appreciated smile before turning to make my way onto the stage. Once I was in the center of it, I took a deep breath before facing Miss. Janeth with a nervous grin.

"Mr. Lake! What a surprise! I heard from Coach Lawrence one of his boys was talking to him about auditioning but I never thought it would be his famous midfielder." I reached up and scratched the back of my neck as I seemingly always do but the only difference was the feeling of cold steel on my neck instead of flesh.

"I wasn't thinking about it till a few days ago, honestly." Out the corner of my eye I saw Claire sit herself amongst the audience before crossing her right leg over her left. "But someone was able to convince me to."

"Wonderful! We are always in need for more men." Miss. Janeth made a note of something on her clipboard before adjusting her glasses and giving me a wide smile. "Whenever you are ready, Mr. Lake." I nodded my head as I rolled my shoulders back while taking a deep breath. I was trying to remember the lines that Toby and I were rehearsing earlier that day, but my mind ran blank as my mouth decided to speak on its own.

"Destiny is a gift." I took a sharp breath as I was still trying to get used to all the eyes on me. I casted my sight away from them for a moment as I continued. "Some go their entire lives, living existences of quiet desperation," I gestured my arms out to the audience as I took a step closer to them after turning my attention back toward them. "Never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose," I reached up to pull the sword that I knew was kept on my back out before pointing it high above me. "Lifting us to greater heights." I shifted my weight to my left foot as I stepped forward with that foot specifically while switching my blade from my right to my left. "Never forget that fear is but the precursor of valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero." I gave a wide smile to the audience as I readjusted my stance so I stood broadly before them. "Don't think." I placed my sword back onto my back with a satisfied click coming from it as it went back into place. "Become." It took a moment before there was any evidence of my performance existing until a large applause came from the audience. I felt a relieved smile take over my face as I put my hands onto my hips.

_Huh. Maybe I shouldn't think more often._

I looked over to Claire who was giving me a large smile suddenly stood from her seat before making her way toward the front of the stage where she gestured for me to come down to. I followed her unspoken orders as I knelt down to speak to her.

"That was most definitely not Shakespeare, but it was beautiful all the same. Where did that come from?" I gave her my signature lopsided toothy grin.

"I don't really know." _That's a full blown LIE_. "I kind of just spoke." Claire gave me a soft smile as she reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's acting, Jim. Welcome to theater. I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon." I felt my smile further itself as I felt as if the right side was about to reach my eyes.

"I think I'll enjoy my stay."


	3. I Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, every now and again I listen to a song on repeat when I write some chapters and for this one, a lot of it was inspired by the song Wonder by Shawn Mendes.
> 
> Side note, I was told that it's weird for me as a lesbian (I don't normally bring up my sexuality but this has been bothering me) to listen to Shawn Mendes. Like what okay.
> 
> ANYWAY! It's my new addiction and it helped me writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this though!

I kicked the ball back and forth between my feet as I looped through some of the orange cones Toby and I had set up on the soccer field. Once I was at the end of the cones, I kicked the ball up and side-swept it into the net about fifteen feet away from me.

"Good job, Jimbo! Now high knees through the cones." I twisted around and started high-knee side-stepping through the cone path as Toby kept encouraging me from the sideline. "Good form, Jim! Keep it up!" I flashed him a smile as I decided to stop myself to take a breath once I got through the rest of the cones. My arms and legs were exposed due to a pair of practice shorts and a work-out shirt but the warm skin was welcoming the crisp morning wind as I turned my body toward Toby. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought it up to my face to wipe away the sweat on my face but as I adjusted my shirt back down over my abdomen, I flashed him a large smile.

"Thanks for helping me, Tobes." He gave me a wide smile in return as he went past me to pick up the small orange cones.

"Well someone's gotta make sure you don't collapse with all the stuff you've got going on! Seriously. Morning soccer training isn't anything in comparison to the late-night troll stuff." I chuckled at him as I decided to jog over to the soccer net that had two soccer balls just sitting within it from our little training session.

"At least we can say my athletics is helping with the hunting stuff!" I yelled out toward him as I picked up the two soccer balls before jogging back over toward him.

"Well don't forget that you have theater now as well, Romeo. Still can't believe you actually got the lead though! Like, not that you were bad during your audition or anything, but like usually directors that know they have a sports kid in their productions, they try to not give them major parts." I shrugged as I knelt down and put the two soccer balls into my practice bag before zipping it up and flung it over my shoulder as I also grabbed a small string strung bag with my normal clothes within it.

"Probably because there aren't any soccer games until spring? I have no clue man. I'm surprised that Coach is letting me doing morning practices on the field instead of doing the afterschool practices."

"Speaking of which, you have thirty minutes to get cleaned up and ready to make it through the school day. Think you can handle that?" I gave him a lopsided grin as we started heading into the school building together.

"I think so. I can take a quick shower in the varsity locker room. You've can handle getting our school bags, right?"

"You've got it, captain!" I gave him a wide smile as I pulled out my phone to check the time.

_Let's get cracking, Lake. Got a long day ahead of us._

* * *

I ruffled my hair with my towel as I came across myself in one of the long mirrors of the varsity locker room. I already had on my boxer, joggers, socks, and sneakers due to how I always refused just leaving the locker room showers without my bottoms on at the very least. I had already dried off my body beforehand but my hair was relatively thick and always took a bit more time to dry off. So when I was able to see myself in the mirror, my top was exposed and my hair still stuck to my forehead. I know I was never a bad looking kid but I wasn't the best looking either. My soft jawline and still boyish features mixing with my blue-eyes were enough to tell me that. I always had a problem with my looks though. I was always messed with on the teams I was on throughout middle school for being a small kid for playing sports and it got within my head rather easily.

But as I still in the mirror, I knew that for a kid that usually just ran around a field like an idiot a lot of the times, I had some decent muscle mass for a sixteen-year-old. A small four-pack that still showed signs of development with an obvious definition on my ribs and chest. My arms weren't big as some of my teammates but there was still a decent amount of muscle there in comparison to the scrawny kid I was in middle school. Yet I never wanted to be muscular like Steve or obsessed with getting a six-pack. I just wanted to be accepted by my fellow teammates. You can't get everything that you want though.

"Hey, Jimbo! Everything alright? You're taking a little bit." I smiled at myself as bundled up the towel in my hand.

_But why do I need to be accepted by anyone else when I have a killer friend willing to accept me the way I am?_

"Be right there, Tobes! Just give me a second."

"Take your time, dude! You've got another five minutes before the five-minute warning bell." I looked back at myself in the mirror with a lopsided grin as I ran a hair through my messy dark brown hair that was still a little damp.

_I wonder if he knows how much he means to me. He's more than just my best friend. He's like the brother I never had. I hope he knows that nothing can replace him. That I would do anything for him._

I shook my head slightly which caused my hair to flop around like that of a wet dog's before grabbing my undershirt and my normal sweatshirt.

_Enough being in your head, Jim. We've got the rest of the day to adventure though._

* * *

Throughout the day, I felt as if there were eyes upon me that were burrowing into my soul. Every time I looked over my shoulder, I would see Steve glaring me down as if his eyes could throw daggers in a simple glance. I kept it to myself figuring it was due to what had happened between us a few days prior but I didn't give it a second thought until we exited into the courtyard area during lunch.

"Hey, Tobes. Have you noticed that Steve is being particularly angry with me today?" Toby gave me a confused look as we sat down together at one of the small round tables.

"Don't you remember? He challenged you to a fight after school today. I think it's his way of trying to intimidate you. Don't let it get to you though. I know you'll kick his ass." I shook my head slightly at his works as I brought our two lunch bags out of my bag and out onto the table.

"I don't want to fight him, Tobes."

"What are you going to do then? He's expecting you over there in four hours." He pointed over toward where Steve had Eli pinned against the lockers four days ago. I looked over toward where the commotion was and felt as if it had happened weeks ago instead of only days.

_Since then I already had my first few rehearsals as Romeo and I had my first run-in with Bular. I almost shivered at just the mere thought of the Gum-Gums name. Even then, it was just yesterday when I realized that one of Troll Market's greatest warriors hated my guts being his father was the last Trollhunter and he believed he was the one entitled to the amulet instead of me. I don't blame him, but also, it's not my fault the damned thing called upon me. It's like that old saying of don't shoot the messenger with that guy._

I sighed as I brought myself back to reality. Toby had already started eating his lunch but I suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"I guess I just deal with it."

"You're serious? You're not even going to throw a punch?" I grabbed my lunch bag and put it back into my school bag before shouldering it once more.

"I'm not going to fight him. It's like Draal. Why would I fight someone when I have no reason to? Bular, sure. I can see myself going against him. Steve? My own teammate? Someone that's suppose to be on my side? I'm not going to hurt him. Not even when it seems all he wants is to harm me." Toby gave me a small smile as he reached out and place a hand on my right shoulder.

"You really are something else, Jimbo. I knew there was a reason why you're my best friend. Don't change a single thing through all of this, alright?" I only chuckled at him as placed my elbows on the table and leaned my weight onto them slightly.

"I wouldn't change a thing for the world, Tobes."

* * *

Dread ate at me throughout the rest of the day as I counted down the hours until I was expected by the courtyard lockers to face Steve. I swallowed dryly as I made my way out of my final hour and toward the courtyard as if I was a dead man walking.

_Come on, Lake. You've got this. You're faster than Steve anyway. Even Coach said once that the difference between you two as players is how you play with strategy. Just what his movements like you do with rival soccer players. Just anticipate his actions. Watch skillfully and react. You've got this. Just breathe._

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I reached the small open area. A group had already gathered as if to watch the small showdown. I scanned the area to see any similar faces and I did. Toby was standing there with a small reassuring thumbs-up thrown in my direction as shockingly Claire as not too far away from him with her two best friends. A worried look was placed on her face but I flashed a smile her way once our eyes met. I hoped it told her enough that I was going to be alright.

"I'm surprised you even showed up, Lame Lake. Wonderful to see you're ready for a pounding." I rolled my eyes at the blonde's words as he made his presence known to me.

"Honestly, I want to get this over with. I'm not going to hurt you so do whatever you want, Steve." This seemed to shock the taller teen as he took a step closer.

"So you're wanting me to kick your ass." I gave him a small chuckle before I dropped my bag off my shoulder and kicked it over toward the lockers.

"I didn't say you're gonna kick my ass. I just said I'm not going to hurt you." I shrugged as I placed my hand in my hoodie pocket. My hands grazing over the amulet as I did so. "Doesn't mean you're going to get any satisfaction from this. Why don't we stop while we're ahead, huh? I don't want to fight you and you're not going to land a hit on me. So why not just call it quits now?"

"How about we cut the pleasantries and just start swinging!?" I stepped back as I knew from how Steve placed his left foot forward that he was going to swing with his right. I dodged the punch with relative ease due to this.

"Didn't I just say there was no point to that?" He swung again this time with his left but I was able to duck under his arm with ease before making it so I was behind him. "If there was one thing I realized when it came to playing sports with you, Steve, is the fact that you're not the fastest." He turned and tried to punch me with his right hook once more but I jumped back just in time to dodge it completely.

"How about you just stay still then and take it like a man?" I gave him a cheeky smile as I leaped to my right without a problem.

"How is getting punched in the face equal to being a man? I think the idea that I'm standing by what I said to be the true definition of a good man, honestly. Also, if that's what you think a man is, then damn, I would hate to see your idols." He yelled out as he then tried to throw his left fist at me again.

"Oh, I doubt you're any better." I gave a lopsided grin as I shrugged a little.

"I never said I was. But the only role model I have is my mom." I rolled myself over my shoulder and out of the way as he tried his hardest to punch me once more. "She taught me what it really means to be a good person. That emotion doesn't make me any less of a 'man'." I held up my hands in air quotes as Steve just glared at me as I stood back up to my full height. "She taught me that throwing a fist isn't a way to end a problem. She taught me that a real 'man' sticks up for those that can't. He doesn't leave when things get tough and he doesn't mind asking for help. He doesn't take out his emotions on others either. Just like you are now." He threw another left punch but this time instead of dodging it, I grabbed it before it could hit me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I continued to speak. "So, I'll give you one last chance to step down. Be a 'true man', as you say." I brought my free hand up to do air quotes once more before dropping it to my side.

"Wanna know what I say to that?" I gave him a curious look as he then smirked in return. "Logan! Seamus!" Suddenly, I felt a set of hands grabbing each of my arms respectively as I was pulled back from the blonde. I struggled against their holds for a second as I heard another voice call out from the crowd.

"Steve! This is going way too far!" I turned my head toward the voice to see it was Claire that stepped forward to stop the commotion. "Let him go."

"Stay out of this, Nuñez! He's had this coming!"

"For what?" Toby joined in at this point as he stood by Claire's side. "For being better at soccer than you? For only wanting you and the team to like him? If wanting your classmates to like is something worthy of getting beaten up for, then I guess everyone at this school should get a punch or two."

"Domzalski, I swear to God you'll be next if you don't-." When I saw that he was starting to take strides toward the two of them, I decided to gather whatever spit I had in my mouth and spit it out toward the blonde brute. It landed on his back which only caused him to whip his head toward me like an angry bull who just saw red for the first time.

"Whatever problem you have is with me! Keep them out of this!"

"You're asking for it, Lake!"

"Then do it, asshole!" He made his back toward me where I only growled as his boys held me still in their grip. He cocked back his right fist and followed through as I heard Claire's and Toby's yells as my mind was a bit too worried about the throbbing pain that was now in my jaw. I turned my head back toward him with an annoyed look as I tried my best to ignore the pain. "Is that it? All that talk about me paying for whatever it was that I did and it was just a single punch you had to have your friend hold me back for? Real nice, Palchuk." He then punched me in the gut which only caused me to lurch forward slightly as his friends tried their best to keep me in place.

"Stop it!" I saw the familiar sight of combat boots make their way up to where Steve was standing but when I brought my head back up, I was able to see Steve pushing her back with his right hand with enough force that she fell backward and landed on her side after she stumbled slightly. Instantly, I felt a wave of sudden anger appear within me as I struggled against Logan's and Seamus' grip. With the new strength from my anger, I was able to slip out from them before going to her side instantly.

"Claire! Are you alright?" She gave me a small smile as she sat up slowly.

"I'm fine. I promise." I turned my head toward Steve as my anger still ragged within my chest while trying my best to help her up.

"Steve, if you harm me I don't care." I placed a protective arm around Claire as I glared at the taller boy. "But harm her or anyone else I give a damn about again, and I swear I'll make you regret it." His eyes widened at my words as I brought my attention back to Claire. "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing hurts, right?" She shook her head at me with a small smile still dancing on her lips.

"I'm fine, Jim. I promise. Are you okay though? You took some nasty hits." I gave her one of my signature lopsided grins even though my face was highly against it.

"I'll be alright. Isn't anything I can't handle." With this, it seemed that everyone understood that the fight was over with and started to disperse. I watched out of the corner of my eye Steve and his two friends started leaving before anyone could tell anyone else about what they did. As they disappeared into the distance, I brought my attention back to Claire. I didn't realize at this point though that my arm was still around her shoulders. I felt a blush appear on my face as I dropped my arm from around her and allowed it to drop to my side. "Sorry, I-."

"I didn't mind." I felt my blush further on my face as I reached up with my right hand to scratch the back of my neck. I gave a wide smile toward her.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't needed or anything."

"It was welcomed though. Even though I have to say that I can protect myself though." She gave me a beautiful smile as she reached up and placed a hand on my left shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay though? Are you still up for rehearsal today? It's our last Friday rehearsal before we settle into our normal routine but I don't think Miss Janeth would mind if you skipped it today after what happened." I gave a small chuckle coupled with a shrug.

"I can handle it. Just worried she might think something bigger might have happened."

"I can help you cover it up if you want?" She brought her forearm up beside my face as if she was checking between our skin tones. "We should be near the same shade. It won't be noticeable from a distance if I blend it right." I glanced away from her for a moment before cracking a normal smile on my face and bringing my eyes back toward her.

"I would like that actually. If you don't mind."

"Sure thing. If we hurry, I can cover it up now and have enough time before we need to be at rehearsal."

"Let's get going then." She gave me a happy smile before dropping her arm and walking over to grab my bag that was on the floor still. She placed it over her shoulder as she reached out with her right hand and grabbed my left.

"This way then. I have my stuff in my locker still." I allowed her to pull me along as my mind started to adventure on its own.

_I wonder if I could get used to the feeling of her hand in mine. I wonder if she would be okay with the world I was tossed into. She seems to enjoy me as I am so would she be okay with the extra details I have. I wonder if she would stand beside me and Toby and tell me that everything will be okay._

_But I know that every time I laid awake for years now that I've always wondered how it would feel to be loved by her. I always wished that should feel the same._

She turned her head toward me with a happy smile that made her eyes shimmer in the fading sunlight as we made our way toward her locker.

_I spent years hoping. But maybe she does feel the same._


	4. PGA (Possible Girlfriend Anxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely creatures! Sorry I've been a little off with my updates in comparison to like a week ago. I've been having so many ideas that I've been just abandoned on the side outside of the stories I've been updating so I just have a lot that I've writing and none of it seems to come outright. But eh, that's how writing can be sometimes. You know?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this though! It's a little on the shorter side, but I think it's the best I can do for now. There's still a bit that I'm still planning out for this story and it's kind of hard restarting when I have a story like Fully Human that's like two or so chapters away from season two stuff.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy and much love, my friends!

"Hola. Mi nombre es Jim. Soy un chico atlético con," I sighed as I realized just how truly stupid it sounded as I was speaking. "Dios mio, who am I kidding? I'm going to fail this so fucking bad." I felt a gentle pat on my shoulder as I deactivated the armor. I grabbed the amulet and pocketed it without much of a second thought as I slumped against the island counter within Blinky's library.

"Oh come on, Jimbo. A Spanish presentation isn't anything in comparison to fighting Bular or Draal." I shuttered as my mind danced into my memories.

_"You coward! Face me like a warrior!" I yelped as I ran past the large troll with relative ease._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Go go go go! Don't think, run!_

_I started weaving around as I noticed that the large dark turquoise skinned troll was catching up to me slightly. I skid to a stop and doubled back so I could get behind him so I could find a way to fight back against the powerful warrior._

_Note to self, if their shoulders are too broad for their own good, they can't look over them._

_"Where'd you go, Trollhunter?" I heard him growl out my title as I just followed his movements so I could stay with his back. I glanced over to Blinky, Toby, AAARRRGGHH, and Vendel who were all watching the commotion with a mix of emotions. Toby was basically anxiously eating through his stress candy stash as Blinky watched on with large worried eyes while AAARRRGGHH couldn't seem to keep his eyes on the fight. Vendel though looked rather pleased with my actions._

_That was good at the very least._

_I jumped up and grabbed a hold of some of the spikes that were on his shoulders and pushed them forward. Once I got him into a running motion forward and I saw that we were heading toward a large stone wall, I jumped off his back with a small flip to land on my feet while the troll slammed into the stone wall. I watched as Draal tried to bring himself back up slowly as my mouth decided to speak before I could even think of what to say._

_"We don't need to fight like this, Draal. We're teammates in this whole thing. We're supposed to be on the same team. Working toward the same goal. It shouldn't matter who's better or who has a title between us. We're both warriors in this battle." I felt tears brimming in my eyes as I knew it wasn't just Draal who I wanted to hear my words, but another who was a long lost friend I had just fought earlier that day. "Should it really matter? Just as long as we aid each other."_

_"Because a human should not be the Trollhunter!"_

_"And what did that mindset get you?!" I yelled out toward him as he reared his head toward me. "What did that almost cost you?! If it wasn't for that single wall in this area, you would have fallen off the side and to your death. Is that what your father would have wanted? Is that was what your people need? Another fallen warrior? Stop acting like an Icarus and get your shit together, man! Throw your pride aside and realize I didn't ask for this damned thing!" I slammed my right hand over my heart where the amulet was sitting on my chest. "I've seen this kind of behavior before in someone that was once my friend and I will be damned it follows me into Trollhunting as well!"_

"Don't remind me." I winched as I pulled myself back into reality. "I really need to learn to shut the fuck up."

"Oh definitely. Just be lucky Vendel called it between you two before Draal was allowed to continue the fight." I nodded my head as I leaned my head back to touch the island counter I was still learning against. "But hey! You proved your point and Draal hasn't bucked with us since so I call that a win."

"I don't want him to not screw with me. I want us to be on the same page. The same side. I can't fight everything on my own, you know? I'm going to need help to take down Bular and whatever else comes into my path. Who else to have my back on the troll front than the last Trollhunter's own son?"

"Is this because of your beef with Steve? Is that why you're so hellbent on having Draal like you?" I swallowed dryly as my brain decided to toy with me by playing another memory.

_"Aren't you the kid from the soccer team tryouts?" I looked over my shoulder to meet a blonde-haired kid that looked about my age in baseball pants and a loose jersey like my own. "I didn't think we were on the same team together." I shrugged as I placed my batting helmet on my head. I knew I was up next to the plate so I had to be ready._

_"I don't talk much."_

_"I can tell." The blonde gave a toothy grin which only proved that he had a gap where his right front tooth would have been. "I'm Steve."_

_"James. I go by Jim though."_

_"Nice to meet you, teammate! I hope this isn't the last time I talk to you." I heard my name being called over by our coach. This brought our conversation to an end as I gave him a simple nod before running off toward the home plate. "Knock 'em out of the park, Jim!"_

"I lost a friend due to stupid rivalries. I'm not going to lose an ally over them either."

"I never thought you considered Palchuk as a friend."

"He was the only one on any of the teams that cared enough to talk to me." I shrugged a little as I looked up toward my best friend with a sad look on my face. "He was the only one that reached out when no one else cared to on the teams we played on. Even as I started dropping them, he made sure to keep in touch with me. But when I started taking soccer seriously, he changed. He started treating me like his enemy. I never wanted for us to end that way. I thought we were true friends at one point." I pulled my eyes away from him as I pulled out the amulet to look over it somberly. "I guess destiny had different plans for me since the beginning though."

"Well, at least now I understand why you were adamant you didn't want to harm him." I chuckled at that as he took a step closer to me so he was standing by my side. "But at least you have nothing worried about when it comes to me. I've got your back until the end of time, my dude." I chuckled as I felt Toby nug my left shoulder playfully. "Now, come on! We need sleep, remember? Can't have you passing out during class or rehearsals." I got up off the floor and grabbed my school bag that was lying not that far away from me. "Also, the lack of sleep combined with the PGA you've been dealing with, I'm afraid you might short-circuit." I shot him a confused look as he knew immediately what I was questioning him on. "PGA. Possible Girlfriend Anxiety. Come on, dude. I thought you knew the lingo Mr. Popular."

"I'm not popular, dude. I just know how to kick a ball while running across a field."

"Well, you're good enough at it that _Claire_ thinks you're pretty cool." His laugh rung out as I followed him with a smile on my face. As we started making our way toward the surface, my mind decided to adventure off again.

_I might have lost one friend to a rivalry, but I still have one that has my side. That's more than enough for me._

* * *

"Alright students! Don't forget about our field trip this Friday to the museum. Each of you needs to be ready to spend our whole day there together. Remember, we have to be respectful attendants. No fussing or remarks." I grabbed my bag under my seat and started heading out of class with Toby almost instantly at my side.

"A museum trip. At least that makes Friday easier for us." I sighed as I brought my bag onto my side as we were walking through the hallway to pull out a small packet.

"Easy for you to say. I have this damned thing due by the end of the day Friday. Field trip or not." I flipped through the algebra packet as we ended stopped at my locker not too far away from our history class before slipping it back into my bag. "It hasn't even been two weeks since I found, you know what, and I'm already worried about my Spanish presentation this week. Now, this? I'm behind as it is, dude. Algebra is gonna be the death of me, Tobes. I hate being one of those stereotypical jocks here but math isn't my strong suit."

"It can't be that bad."

"I got a C on my last test."

"See! That's not bad!"

"With seven hours of studying spread out over three days beforehand." I opened my locker as Toby's voice deflated.

"Oh. Maybe that is bad." I sighed as I switched out my stuff in my bag between what I needed to take home and what I didn't need for the next two hours.

"How am I supposed to keep up with all of this if I can barely keep up with algebra? I'm not gonna give up without trying, but it's already showing to be a struggle for me."

"Not to interrupt you two or anything," I turned my head toward the new voice joining in on the small conversation to see a soft smiling Claire holding her history book and laptop in her right arm so it was sitting on her hip. "But I heard you might need a little help with math." I chuckled shyly as I closed my locker behind me.

"Trust me, I would love the help but I think I'm a goner when it comes to math. I don't want to waste your time."

_Or even have time to let you waste it on me. Between soccer, theater, and trollhunting I was already struggling to have enough time for homework let alone a decent amount of sleep._

"I've helped those in worst positions, trust me." Her smile widened slightly as she brought her other arm under her school book. "Even then, I'll enjoy the challenge. Also, I rather not have my cast mate worrying his head off before we're even a month into production."

_Oh, you're a bit too late for that, Claire. Between a giant troll you'll probably never meet wanting me dead because of his daddy issues and another giant troll wanting me dead for different daddy issues, I think I have enough worrying for the rest of my life._

_And enough stories to make a shrink admit_ themselves _into the psych ward._

I felt an easy smile appear on my face as I saw the determined gleam in her eyes.

_Even if I didn't want her help though, she's determined to give it. If there was one thing that Claire was known for, it was her determination. I think that was one of the reasons I always liked her. When she sets her mind to something, she gets it. It doesn't matter how long or how difficult it'll be to get there._

"I guess to keep you from worrying about me, I'll just have to accept, huh?" She gave me a bright smile that almost caused my heart to stop.

_Jesus H. Christ, Lake. Get. Your shit. Together!_

"How about we talk this over after practice? We can figure out days that work for you and get a plan together." I felt a lopsided grin take over my face as I gave her a small nod.

"Of course."

"Perfect! I'll speak to you later then. Have a good rest of your day, boys." With that, she started making her way toward her next class with ease and I couldn't help but stare after her in awe.

"You do know you just agreed to occasional study dates with Claire Nuñez, right?"

"Can you let me enjoy this moment for just a second longer before the inevitable panic kicks in?" I turned my head toward Toby with a worried look now appearing on my face. "What happens if troll stuff happens? I already have you wrapped up in this, I don't need anyone else getting sucked into all of this." Memories of Bular chasing Toby and I through the woods rang through my mind as I tried my best to keep my cool.

_"Tobes! Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine! Just keep biking, Soccer-Boy! GO GO GO!" Bular's thundering feet came after us as Toby tried his best to keep himself on the back pegs of my bike while he held his right arm close to him. He had sprained it when he got swiped off his before entering the forest path toward the canals. When he fell though, I stopped instantly to lift him onto my back and was able to get us back onto the road before Bular was able to catch us. Thank god for soccer practice and weight training or things could have gone a completely different direction._

_It was the first moment we realized what the amulet truly meant. It was the first time one of us got hurt. Even though it wasn't anything major and his arm was fine the next day, it had shaken us. Even if Toby didn't let it be shown, I knew he was starting to worry about us with it came to Trollhunting but we both knew there wasn't a way out now either. It didn't matter anyway, we wouldn't leave each other's side even if hell broke loose._

"We'll figure it out. Even then, Jimbo, you won't let anything happen to her. Just like you did with me when it came to Bular and all those years beforehand. Also, you've seen the determination that girl has. I dare you to try to tell her to stay away. I bet you can't." His words didn't subside my worry that sat in my chest as it still danced around my heart in a dreadful waltz. "Now come on, we've got English to suffer through." I took a deep breath as I allowed myself to be pulled along by my best friend.

_Maybe he's right. I need to calm down. If something does happen, I'll protect them to the best of my ability. No matter what._

* * *

I swallowed dryly after I got off the stage from the practice of my first scene.

_This could be going a lot better._

I sighed as I placed my hands on the small table backstage and leaned my weight onto it.

_Honestly, how are you supposed to pronounce "purg'd" without any knowledge of it beforehand? Why am I so worried about pronouncing it wrong anyway? It's not like most of early Modern-English isn't spoken like they all had golf balls in their mouths anyway._

_But everyone here seems to have it so under control and I'm standing here way too out of my element to even pronounce things right._

_God, I'm way over my head here._

"Hey, are you alright?" I whipped around with a nervous smile to see Claire standing there with her clipboard script close to her chest. I shrugged a little bit at her question as I reached up and scratched the back of my neck.

"I'm hanging in there."

"I could tell. You seem to be worrying about your pronunciations a little too much when you're on stage." She dropped her script to her side as she took a step closer.

"Yeah. I never really read Shakespeare aloud before so I'm trying to come to terms with it all." I dropped my hand before tucking it into my hoodie pocket so it grazed the shape of the amulet within it. "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment, but I think all I need is some practice. That's all." She gave me a small half-smile before speaking again.

"I'm just happy you're sticking with it, honestly. The last kid that got the lead in your position dropped after his first week." Her smile widened slightly as she brought her script to her chest once more. "You're not one to give up easily." I gave her my normal lopsided grin coupled with a small shrug once more.

"Why would I give up if you're willing to give me a hand? Also, I signed myself up for this. Might as well see it through."

"We could add rehearsing lines to the study sessions then if you want? I wouldn't mind some more practice myself, honestly. What days are free for you anyway?"

"Um, we don't have rehearsals on Fridays, right? Why not start there?" Her half-smile spread across her face with ease as she grabbed a pen out of her blazer pocket and walked over toward the table I was now leaning against to write something on the top of my script copy.

"Sounds perfect to me. I'm free from four to seven on those days if that works? We can start this Friday, actually. After the museum trip." She slipped her pen back into her blazer before grabbing my script and handing it back to me. I gave her a small nod to agree with the times as I looked down at the script to see small cursive handwriting and a phone number. "Here's my number," I glanced back up toward her to see her glancing away from me nervously with what could be mistaken as a slight blush to her cheeks. "Text me if anything comes up or if you want to talk." I swallowed dryly before trying my best to muster the most confident smile I could give. Which ended up being a dopey half-smile, but it gets the job done, I guess. "Then it's settled! I should go gather my stuff, but if it means anything," She reached out with her right hand and placed it delicately on my left bicep. "I really enjoy acting with you." She turned after giving me a wide smile and started walking toward the opposite side of the backstage area. I looked down at her number in disbelief for a moment before glancing back up toward her fleeting figure.

_She wasn't just blushing while giving me her number, right? I'm not dreaming, right? Maybe all this work is worth it in the end if there is just the tiniest sliver that she feels the same. Holy shit. This cannot be happening. I must be dreaming. I have to be._

I reached up and pinched the undercarriage of my left arm before winching in pain. A small curse falling from my lips as I rubbed at the spot.

_I guess it's real then. Claire gave me her number. Trolls are real. I'm a magical knight guy in silver armor. All in good._

I bought my eyes up to looked toward where she retreated as I felt a dopey smile appear on my face once more.

_I would wonder if she would be by my side for years. Ever since I first saw her at a party my mom was hosting for the hospital fundraiser my freshman year. I just wanted to speak to her. Be her friend. It didn't matter to me if that was all I would be. I always just wanted to get to know her better._

I smiled as I turned toward the bag that wasn't too far away from me.

_But now I'm wondering if she'll be there by Toby to tell me that I'm not going insane with all of this. That maybe she wouldn't think I'm crazy if I told her what's really going on with me. I wonder if she'll be by my side to tell me that everything will be alright._

_I wonder what it would be like to be loved by her._

I grabbed my bag off the floor and slipped my script into it with what I knew was a lovesick look on my face as I made my way off the backstage set and out of the gymnasium.

_Alright, lover boy. Don't get too far ahead of yourself. You've got enough on your plate. Don't be trying to add possible girlfriend anxiety to the list just yet._


	5. Fuck Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my favorite lovelies! I hope you guys enjoy this update! I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope the almost extra thousand words than normal is enough to keep you guys happy for right now.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy, my friends, and let me know what you guys think!

I jumped over a moving saw with ease before rolling over my shoulder so I could get back onto my feet. I slashed through a wooden barrel as I flashed Blinky a large smile.

"I think I'm getting a hang of this sword-fighting stuff!" I dashed to my right as I a fire breathing totem put its sight onto me.

"Do not become arrogant in your abilities, young Trollhunter." Blinky spoke as I dashed past him to continue on through the moving obstacle course. "Arrogance will get you killed. Personally, I would hold onto fear."

"Fear? Why's that?"

"Because unlike arrogance, fear heightens your senses. Fear will keep your friend alive and well." I slammed my hand onto the top of a small troll head statute in the middle of the obstacles which caused them to be called back into the ground and ceiling of the forge. I took steady breaths to calm my heart rate as I walked over toward Blinky, AAARRRGGHH, and Toby who were all watching me train. It was then that I noticed that Toby was wearing his gym sweatbands and was checking something that was on his wrist.

"I would ask how I did, but it seems Toby was distracted." I gave my best friend a smirk as I grabbed my water bottle I left with him next to my school bag.

"Dude! You can't be mad at me when I'm trying to get into shape too!"

"You're just trying to get the free items from that app thing you've been talking about."

"Yes, but you can at least call it by its name. This puppy," He pointed toward the watch thing that was on his wrist as he continued to jog in place. "Is a Chubby Tracker." I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed my school bag off the floor and swung it over my right shoulder.

"If you want to lose weight, I can always help you. We've got the perfect place for it now." I gestured around us with open arms as I shot Blinky a toothy grin. "Great trainers as well."

"Your form of athletics isn't something my kind is used to, but I can see how we could improve from it. Sports, as you said?"

"Soccer, specifically." I gave a shrug as I continued. "But yeah. I never thought that my years of Coach Lawrence's hell would lead me to something other than a coping mechanism, but I'm okay with that so far, honestly."

"Well, it makes you great warrior it seems. At least, you will become one. You have yet been in a battle yet so we have to see how that will go for you."

"Hopefully whenever it comes I do not disappoint you." I gave Blinky a small bow as I flashed AAARRRGGHH a large smile. "I don't want you guys to put all this effort into me and I just end up being like that Unfortunate guy."

"Well, what's going to be unfortunate is if we're late to school cause I rather not skip a field trip day. It's free attendance points since we've been ducking out here and there." I swallowed dryly as I gave a nervous chuckle.

_Yeah, Coach had already started getting on my ass about my attendance and how if I don't keep my marks up then I can't be on the team in the spring. Honestly, I'm sure he's just afraid that I'm putting too much of my effort into the wrong places. He was hesitant at first about me auditioning for the play during conditioning season, but hey, everything's still on solid ground._

_For now._

_But hopefully, I can keep it that way._

"Yeah, we should get going. We'll be back tonight for a check-in."

"Of course. Enjoy this 'field trip' that you speak of." The troll used air quotes for a moment as I chuckled at the fact of how quickly the troll was catching on to human culture.

_I guess I wasn't the only one picking up on stuff quickly. Thank God for that._

AAARRRGGHH gave us a small nod with a smile.

"Bye."

"See you around big guy!" Toby gave him a wave as he jogged beside me on our way out of Troll Market. I felt at ease as we made our way to the surface and got onto our bikes within a few minutes. A simple thought dancing in my head as we made our way to school together.

_At least today was an easy day._

* * *

"Man, I hate these school buses." I chuckled at Toby as he tried his best to keep himself steady in the school bus seat. "Seriously! Who made these things so jostling? They deserve to stuck in one of these seats for all eternity."

"I just think you're too small for the seat." I smirked at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey! My shortness isn't a joke, asshole!" He crossed his arms over his chest to mimick me but put his hands out before him almost instantly when he nearly faceplanted into the back of the seat ahead of us. I laughed a little at him as he shot me a glare before pushing himself back into his side of the seat. "You wouldn't be laughing for long if I got you know you's attention for you." He pointed kitty-corner from our seat and I followed it to see Claire smiling as she was talking to her friend Mary who sat beside her. She was in the window seat and seemed to be comfortable even though I knew the window behind her head must have been a pain in the ass.

 _Only Claire_ _Nuñez would be able to make leaning against a jostling school bus window look like the easiest thing in the God damn world._ _How do you even do that? Especially without her laugh hitching as she giggled at something Mary said. Like, how the hell can you be that_ perfect _?_

_That or I'm in too deep and someone needs to take the shovel I have away from me before I make the hole deeper._

I felt a nudge in my side as I saw Mary jump to another seat to speak to someone that was beside Claire and her. I brought my attention over toward Toby who only gestured his hand out toward the now vacant seat.

"Talk to her, dude. You've got an opening."

"I'll be speaking to her after school today for that study session we're having today. So what if talking to her now causes me to not have anything to talk to her about later?"

"That's a sucky ass excuse and you know it."

"Then what if Mary wants her seat back? Because I rather not-."

" _Ask_ then. Text Claire if you can sit next to her for a little bit. It's not like anyone's going to take your seat away from me." Toby flashed me a toothy grin before nudging me into my side again. "You've gotta let go of your anxiety at times, dude. You're Jim Lake. You've got nothing to be worried about. You're nothing like the other guys around us or the other guys on the team." He poked me in my bicep to the beat of his words as he continued. "You. Are. Fucking. Cool." I chuckled at him as he moved his hand to keep him steady in the bus seat once more. "And if anyone says otherwise, they can fuck right off." I gave him an appreciative smile as I unconsciously grabbed out my phone from my jogger's pocket.

"Thanks, Tobes. You're the best."

"Of course I am! Now get you your Juliet." I opened up my phone and sent a quick text to Claire to ask if I could sit next to her for a little bit before I could even second guess myself. After about a minute or so, she sent me a reply.

_Sure! Mary said she was going to chit chat with Shannon for the rest of the ride anyway so I'll like the company._

I swallowed dryly before looking over to Claire who gave me a small wave. Almost instantly, with a nervous smile dancing on my lips, I slipped through the aisle and ended up in her bench seat with relative ease. Once I got there, I shot her a lopsided grin as I started to feel my anxiety coming back suddenly.

"Hi." I felt like facepalming at that moment, but the sound of Claire's laugh caused me to hold back on the action.

"Hi to you as well." She gave me a smile as she leaned her back against the wall of the bus with ease. "Are you looking forward to this little trip?"

"Actually, anything right now is better than another Spanish oral exam. I was lucky I got a B on that thing yesterday."

"I know how you feel. Even though I love math, I don't think I could withstand Miss Janeth using Romeo and Juliet lines while explaining Trig." I gave her a wide-eyed look as the fact she was studying Trigonometry as a sophomore settled into my mind.

" _Trig_? I knew you were smart, but wow." I gave a nervous chuckled as I reached up with my left hand to scratched the back of my neck nervously. "That's really impressive."

"You're impressive yourself, Lake." She propped her elbow up onto the back of the seat as she leaned her head into her hand. "Soccer conditioning, theater, and schoolwork on top of it? I know I have a full plate when it comes to school, but it seems you're always having a full course meal of work to do. Then adding in how passionate you seem to be to keep it all together? Just makes you even more impressive in my eyes." I felt a blush flush my face as I gave a nervous chuckle to help ease myself within that moment.

"Thanks. It's nothing, really. Not in comparison to how passionate you are about theater in general. The way you can get into character so quickly is amazing."

"My acting won't matter if we don't have decent costumes for the play. At this point, I'll be having to do the balcony scene in a bathrobe." I laughed a little at her response before replying without a second thought.

"I'm sure you would make it work. You'll look- I mean, do great in anything." I felt my blush keep itself solid on my cheek as I gave a nervous smile toward the Latina who gave me a sweet smile in return.

"Thanks, Jim." I let out a simple laugh to fill the small silence between us as we stared back at each other for a moment.

_Damn, are her eyes addictive. How could someone's eyes be that pretty? Like, wow. The way they sparkled with little gold flakes floating within them made the hazel pools just so welcoming to me._

_This just made it more apparent to me as I knew more now than ever before that I was in deep with my feelings for the Latina and I really didn't care to find a way out of it._

The bus came to a stop that justled us a little bit, but our shared smiles didn't change as Strickler rose to speak to all of us.

"Alright, everyone. Remember the rules and let's give Ms. Nomura our full attention when we meet her. Single file off the bus and no shoving." I stood with ease and waited patiently as the aisle way was already filled with other kids from our class. I smiled though as I felt arms wrap themselves around my neck as I knew it was Claire who set her head to the right of mine.

"We're still up for that study session after this, right?"

"Definitely." I felt my smile widen as a soft giggle came from her.

"Perfect." I was able to slip out of her arms and get into the line as Toby let me out of our seat. I leaned back so I could allow her out of the seat as well. "Why thank you. What a gentleman." She patted my cheek as she made her way into the aisle way. I stood there for a moment and watched her before I felt a small nudge into my back.

"Move your ass, lover boy." I chuckled at Toby's whisper as I started my making my way off the bus with a goofy smile dancing on my lips.

Nothing could change the happy mood that I was filling my system. Not even a boring museum exhibit.

* * *

"It's really cool that Strickler was able to let us just explore the place on our own. DAMN was that lady boring. I don't think I would have lived through her explaining everything to us." I gave Toby a simple smile as we started making our way to the staircase leading to the upper portion of the museum.

"Honestly, I don't think it would be that bad."

"That's only because you're still in your Cloud-Nine state." I chuckled as I knew he was completely right, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"That and the fact that I'm getting used to Blinky's lectures. What's the difference between learning the history of his culture and learning stuff from my own?"

"The fact that it's not told by a troll is one thing." I chuckled at him once more as we climbed up the stairs together.

"You act like that would make it more entertaining than it really would."

"It's a _troll_ , Jimbo. Anyone else would be asking about how the fuck he was even _real_ instead of asking him questions about his painful _history._ " He started to grumble as he spotted something at the top of the stairs. "Speaking of painful history." I looked over toward where he was to see Claire standing before a Renaissance dress with Steve leaning against the display beside her. As I saw this, a memory appeared in my mind answering an unspoken question of mine.

 _"Keep going against me, Lake, and I'll ruin your_ fucking _life. Starting with your little girlfriend there."_

_"She's not my girlfriend and if you bring her into this I'll break your fucking legs."_

_"I would like to see you try."_

"I wanted to apologize to you, Nuñez."

"For what?" Claire brought her attention to the blonde with a rather pissed tone to her voice. "You being a complete asshole to Jim for basically nothing or the fact that you threw me onto the floor, because either way, you can take your stupid apology and shove it so far up your ass that you would need a colonoscopy to find it again." I could help but chuckle at the defeated look that came over Steve's face as Claire pointed her index finger at him. "And if you think I don't know what you're doing, you can fuck right off."

"Then what am I doing, huh?"

"You're using me to get to him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you know that he cares more about others than he does himself and you want to hurt him for some ungodly reason. Honestly, I should be asking you questions since you confuse the hell out of me with all of this." Steve glared at her as she seemed to cross her arms over her chest. "So how about we stop wasting each other's time and you turn your tail and leave me alone, huh?"

"But what if I'm not trying to do that? What if I'm just trying to be nice here?"

"Then you wouldn't be apologizing to me. You would be apologizing to him." She brought her attention back toward the dress she was looking at before as she continued. "Now leave me alone."

"And how am I suppose to apologize to him?"

"I wonder. Oh! Just how you tried with me, but you know, a little more sincere." She turned her head toward him once more as she continued. "But of 'Leave me alone' don't you understand? I think it's pretty clear."

"Hey! You're being a real-!"

"Is everything okay over here?" I jumped into the conversation as I realized that Steve wasn't taking the situation very well. I made my way over toward Claire as I gave her a wide toothy grin as I ended up being by her side. "Is he bothering you, Claire?" Her anger subdued as she looked up toward me with a soft look in her eyes.

"No, he was just leaving." She turned her head toward Steve as she continued. "Right, Steve?" He gave a simple nod as he let out a stifled sigh before turning and taking his leave down the hall. I just chuckled at the sight as I brought my attention back toward the Latina before me.

"I heard most of that. You don't need to hold a grudge against him because of me."

"And why not? That asshole had his 'friends'," She used air quotes respectively before crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Hold you still as he punched you. What kind of person does that? Especially to someone that's supposed to be his teammate. That's like saying someone that wanted my role decided to break my leg over it even though the show would suffer from it. It just makes no sense to me." I gave her a sweet smile as I coupled it with a simple shrug.

"It doesn't have to make sense to us. It just has to make sense to him. But I understand why he acts that way. He doesn't have the best home life. His dad is," I stopped for a moment as I shook my head slightly. "Well was, a real dick to him. But it's not really my place to speak about it." Claire looked at me for a moment with soft eyes as she let out a small laugh.

"You are too forgiving for your own good, Jim. You know that, right?" I gave her my signature lopsided grin as I slipped my hands into my sweatshirt pocket.

"I've been told that a lot, actually. I think trying to see the best in people is better than not." She turned her head toward where Steve fleeted away toward before looking back at me with a saddened look in her eyes.

"But you two used to be friends, right? Why would he want to harm you like this?"

"Yeah. Used to. It sucks how we ended up, but I can't hold his feelings against him. He's been through some rough stuff and I don't want him feeling like his pain is less than he makes it. You know?" I shrugged a little as I looked down toward my running shoes. "It's more like I still see him as that kid that used to hang out with me in the dugouts of our baseball games or asked me to hang out after soccer practice. He just needs to realize that sports and popularity don't matter and I just wish that he sees it soon that I'm not his enemy." I felt two hands place themselves onto my shoulders as I brought my attention back to her to see soft hazel eyes looking up toward me as if I was something to be worthy of the look in them.

"And this is why I don't understand why he resents you so much. You've got a big heart, Jim. Please don't let anything change that." I gave her a simple smile as I tried my best to keep the blush from being obvious on my face.

"I'll try my best not to."

"Good because I like this Jim." This caused the blush I was trying my best to stifle came through completely as my cheeks burned lightly. I let out a small nervous laugh as I tried my best to keep my cool.

"JIM!" I turned my head toward Toby's voice that came in a very panicked tone. "Oh, I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" I chuckled at my best friend as I looked back toward Claire.

"He sounds panicked. I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely." Claire gave me a smirk as she dropped her hands from my shoulders. I knew she was toying with how I would normally reply to her. "We're still having that study session, remember?" I gave her my lopsided grin as I backed away from her slightly with my eyes still upon her.

"How could I forget?" She gave a small laugh toward me and a wave which I reciprocated before I gave Toby my full attention. "What's up Tobes?"

"First of all, good improvements on the talking to Claire front. You actually don't look like an anxious wreck when she talks to you."

"Fuck off." I gave him a small laugh so he knew there was no menace in my reaction. "What else?"

"Look." He showed me his phone which showed me a blurred photo of a small green figure. "I stole the image from Eli before I deleted it completely from his phone. He took it over by his house off of Delancey. He says it looked like a slime creature and claims it's real. Does it look like anything Blinky talked about in those lectures?" I looked a little closure at the image as it suddenly hit me like a brick.

"Goblins."

"OH! Like in DnD? This is gonna be freaking cool then!"

"We need to talk to Blinky. He'll know for sure more than I will, but I think that's it. From the pictures in the book at least. I still can't understand Trollish very well."

"Too bad you can't add that to your agenda with your study date."

"Again, fuck off."


	6. Breaking the Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! So, I couldn't sleep tonight so I decided to do a late-night update for all instead of just laying there lol.
> 
> I know not as many people follow this story in comparison so some of my others like The Wizard and the Huntress but I always love writing this series and I really hope that those that do follow it enjoy these updates. I know they're never the longest, but I truly enjoy writing them whenever I can.
> 
> ANYWAY! Aside from the mushiness that is me being a late-night sentimental bitch, I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love, my friends!

"So if you take the exponent from outside of the parentheses, what does that mean for the variables inside of them from what I showed you in the last question?"

"That it goes to both variables and not just the one." Claire gave me a wide smile which told me enough that I got it right.

"See! You're getting it. Just took a little push is all."

"More like change in teacher. You actually explain this stuff." She nudged my left arm slightly as I finished writing down my answer with my right hand. "What? You can't say I'm wrong."

"I didn't say you were _wrong,_ but Miss Janeth isn't that bad."

"Claire, instead of actually saying what 'x' was supposed to mean in a problem, she went on a whole tangent about how in 'x' is just as important as a leading actor in a play." She giggled a little at this as she gave me a knowing look.

"She's just worried that you won't be there on opening night is all with how Coach Lawerance and her are fighting over you. You should hear her in my advance Trig class. She does the _same_ stuff."

"Really? I don't have a game until Spring. This is the main priority. As long as I can keep up my grades, that is." She gave another soft laugh toward me as I felt a soft smile take over my face.

_Her laugh was probably the prettiest thing I have ever heard and the teasing that her father gave me when I first arrived with her at the house was definitely worth it to hear that laugh be directed toward me and me alone._

"That's why I'm here. Can't have math be the death of you now can we?" I smiled toward her as I decided to sit straight up beside her after leaving my pencil on top of my math packet.

"Again, thank you for all of this."

"There's nothing to thank me for." She placed her hand onto my left shoulder with a sweet smile as she continued. "I don't mind helping you and how knows? Maybe I have an ulterior motive for all of this?" She gave me a small wink that caused my face to instantly turn as red as a tomato while a sudden cry of an infant could be heard upstairs. She pulled her eyes away from me as she stood up. "I'll go check up on him. Try and see if you can do problem 32 without me, alright? I'll be back before you know it."

"Y-You got it." I shot a nervous smile toward her as she looked over her shoulder for a second as she started making her way toward the staircase. I watched her leave until she was out of view before I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I ran my hands down my face for a second before groaning into my fingers as they reached my mouth.

 _God damn it, Jim. One wink and you're a mess. If that's the case, how did you even last this long? You've spent two hours alone with her and it takes_ a wink _for you to lose your cool. I understand why Blinky was worried about me being able to support myself in a fight now though if I lose my mind over a_ wink _._

My thoughts came to a halt for a second as my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I slipped it out of my joggers without a second thought and pressed the answer button when I saw that it was Toby's name dancing across the screen.

"Hopeless Wreck answering, Jim can't come to the phone right now so how can I help you?" I grumbled into the receiver as Toby just chuckled on the other line.

" _That bad, huh?_ "

"Well, if you take the idea that I was doing alright until she winked at me before going to take care of her little brother and I lost my marbles for a second there, yeah. Totally. Perfectly fine."

" _Bro. That's a good thing._ "

"The me losing my marbles part? Because I think we went over the fact of that being reaffirmed with the whole armor thing."

" _No, dumbass! The wink thing! She's into you! She's liking what she's seeing, Jimbo! Keep it up and you might get a healthy dose of ten milligrams of Girlfriend to clear up that PGA you have going on._ "

"Is this what you called me about? Teasing me?"

" _Nah, that's a bonus._ " I glared at the packet sitting on the coffee table as if Toby could even see my reaction to his words. " _I actually just got done talking to Blinky. You were right about your little hypothesis and you know how I lost my Chubby Tracker? Yeah, I think one of those little slime bastards have it._ "

"What gives you that idea?"

" _Well, it says on my phone right now that I've ended up walking over a million steps in_ one beautiful _day and the fact that it says right now that it's at the museum tells me enough that either whoever got it has a godly figure and works at the_ closed _museum or goblins are running around there like madmen._ "

"What would they want with the museum?" I felt a confused look on my face as I could tell he shrugged at my question.

" _I honestly have_ _no clue. Maybe something to do with that part of the museum today that was closed off? You know, on the first floor there._ " I thought back suddenly to earlier in the day when Miss Nomura was speaking to us about the museum being under construction during our visit.

_"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, everyone, but our new display is not ready for the public eye." She gave us all a soft smile as she continued talking. "But I promise for those of you that are curious that our display will be ready before the world ends." This pulled a laugh out of our teacher which is where the memory ended._

"You might be onto something, Tobes."

" _I know right? I've got the looks and the brains when it comes to us. What would you do without me?_ " I chuckled at him as I heard Claire's footsteps nearing the stairs.

"I gotta let you go. I'll talk to you later, alright?" As Claire came down the staircase, I flashed her an apologetic smile that she only answered with a half-smile of her own.

" _Oh, totally. Don't let me ruin the rest of your little_ date. _I'll meet you at the normal time, alright?_ "

"For sure. Talk to you later, Tobes."

" _Have fun, Loverboy!_ " I pulled the phone away from my ear as I felt a small blush dancing across my face before pressing the big red hang-up button on the screen.

"Sorry about that. Toby called me." I pressed the shutter button to kill the screen before slipping the phone back into my joggers as Claire made her way to sit next to me once more.

"It's fine. It wasn't anything worrisome, I hope."

"Not really. Just wanted to make sure I was still down to help him out with something once I get back home. Not a big deal." Claire gave me a slightly impressed look as she crossed her right leg over her left before placing her hands together into her lap.

"You seriously have almost everything going on at once, now don't you?" I gave her a lopsided grin as I picked up my pencil from on top of the math packet.

"Oh, you have _no_ clue."

* * *

"So~." Toby elongated the word as he gave me a giant knowing smirk. "How was the study date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Well, it wasn't _not_ one either." I shot him a glare as Blinky and AAARRRGGHH seemed lost when it came to our conversation.

"Understand?" AAARRRGGHH only pointed a single figure toward us as Blinky just shook his head slightly.

"I'm just as lost as you are, my friend."

"Wait," Toby started as he took a step closer to them. "Does your kind not have dating so something?"

"I have no clue what this 'dating' is," Blinky used air quotes with his upper set of arms as he continued speaking. "But the closest thing I can possibly tie it to by how you're speaking is what we call mating." Toby had a large smirk on his face as he seemed to instantly understand how to both embarrass me as well as explain the situation in one full swoop.

"Well, basically, Jim over here wants to be this one girl Claire's mate but he's gotta go through at least like a couple of months of what we humans call 'dating' before that can be known as anything like that."

"I despise you, Tobes." Toby just laughed at this as Blinky started to speak.

"What's so wrong about wanting to be someone's mate, Master Jim? It is the most natural of processes. Especially with the idea of how you might have a shorter chance at that than most of your kind and the idea of having an offspring is almost the most desired from any creature." I groaned as I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I feel like I'm two minutes away from another birds and the bees talk that was awkward enough with mom. We've got bigger fish to fry at the moment anyway."

"Aw yes. This museum you speak off. Is that why Tobias had brought along that awfully large bag?" Toby only answered Blinky with a large smile as he dropped the duffle bag he carried with him down to Troll Market before him.

"Yup! I figured since we're going to be scoping out the museum, we can do some spy stuff." He knelt down and opened the bag to present a few different articles of black clothing. "I grabbed some hoodies, some black joggers, I figured out normal shoes won't harm us but I did grab some old masks and leather gloves just in case." I gave Toby an impressed look as I looked over what exactly he had put together.

"Well, it would be best to keep our identities a secret. Especially with how we don't even _know_ what's truthfully going on in there."

"Can one please explain to me why a different set of clothing would help you in this scenario?" I gave Blinky a large smile before I pulled my normal sweatshirt over my head and dropped it into the duffle bag.

"There's a thing called security cameras. They record everything and is used to track down violators or criminals against the law or a code of conduct among a society of people. If it's known that Toby and I broke into this place, we'll get into some big trouble with the people that enforce these laws."

"Basically, if Jimbo and I get caught, we'll be in a place called jail where we can't do anything for a little while." I pointed toward Toby with a large smile after I zipped up the black hoodie I flung over my shoulders shortly beforehand.

"Exactly."

"Sounds terrible."

"Oh, definitely." Toby put on his own hoodie and zipped it up with a large smile before he continued to speak. "But that's why I thought this stuff through! Can't be Trollhunters if we're juveniles!" I looked down at my normal pair of black and white joggers and decided to not toy with changing from them since they're not the most identifying detail to my outfit. I started to instead look between the two masks that Toby had grabbed to weigh my choices. One was a multi-colored Day of the Dead mask that has a three-part tightening strap to the back of it as the other was a mouth only Oni mask. I decided to go with what was basically a heavily designed gas mask as I tossed the other toward Toby who barely caught it in response. After I put the mouth cover on, I slipped a pair of leather gloves into my pocket as I started to pile everything else into the duffle bag. I zipped it shut before rising to my feet to stretch slightly.

"We got everything?" I slipped my hand into my opposite jogger side pocket and pulled out the amulet to show it to him. "Perfect! Ready to break the law, my friend?" I gave my best friend a large smirk even though I knew he couldn't see it due to the face mask.

"Let's fucking do this."

* * *

I lifted myself up the side part of the museum with ease as Toby was complaining from the ground below.

"Tell me again why I agreed to all of this?" I chuckled at him as I swung my legs over so I could place them onto the smaller roof of the museum.

"Weren't you the one that came up with this whole idea?" I leaned over the side to give him a hand as I knew it would be a little bit more difficult for him. "Now come on. Let's get this over with so we can get a decent amount of sleep tonight." Toby gave me a determined nod before trying to jump up and grab my hand but he was more than a foot off from being successful. I raised an eyebrow at him as I tried my best to shorten the distance for him. "Really dude?"

"I'm trying here! Not all of us can be five foot whatever!" He whispered yelled at me as he tried to jump up against but this time he only missed by a few inches.

"Use your knees, dude."

"Shush!" He jumped up once more and was able to grab my hand this time.

"There you go!" I pulled him up with relative ease and once he was able to firmly place his feet onto the lower ceiling part of the museum, I put my hand on my hips while I allowed a mocking tone to fill my voice. "Now was that so hard?" He simply gave me the bird as he turned his attention toward the side window of the museum. He pushed up the window as was oddly enough able to open it with ease.

"Huh. For a place that is supposed to hold priceless artifacts, it's pretty easy to break into."

"Well, we also live in a sleepy town that nearly decided to lay off its police force a few years back because _nothing_ happens here. I don't think that they even _thought_ someone would want to break into this place."

"You right. Now help me out here. This drop is gonna cause me to fall like Humpty Dumpty if I do this wrong." I gave him a small chuckle in reply as I tried my best to help him through the window. He was right as there was a small drop from the window that would be fine for me, but not for my five foot nothing best friend. After he cleared the small drop and moved to the side, I went through the window myself and dropped down with a soft thud.

"So," I scanned what I could see of the upper floor before turning my attention back toward Toby. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, if I remember correctly from when we were here earlier today, if we take that staircase we should meet that construction area." He pointed to my right and I looked over to see exactly what he was talking about. It was the same staircase that led to the whole Claire and Steve situation we had been able to witness together during our field trip.

_The idea that six or so hours ago we were here as ordinary teens that would want to be anywhere but here was weird to think about as I stood there in a nearly completely black outfit and an Oni mask._

_Oh, and don't forget about the whole pop up book style armor that spouts from an amulet sitting in my pocket still._

I chuckled at myself silently as we tried our best to keep ourselves from making a single sound while walking down the staircase together. Once we got to the end though, we scanned the area to make sure there was nothing around us until we noticed the oddly bright light that seemed to dance behind where the construction veil was to the right side of us.

"What in the-?" I heard Toby whisper as we started making our way toward the heavy covering. "I doubt there are construction workers on the opposite side of that thing." I nodded my head in agreeance as I went over to the right corner of the oversized curtain to move it aside slowly to make sure I didn't make too much noise. I felt my eyes widen as I saw that there were aisles of wooden boxes on shelves within what was supposed to be a construction site. I held the curtain in place as I made my way onto the other side of it to hold it in place for Toby. After he made his way through, I moved it back into place as slowly as I could as we heard a voice start to speak.

"My fellow humble servants," I shot Toby a shocked look as I remembered that specific tone of voice with ease.

"It can't be," I whispered to myself as I made my way slowly toward the voice.

"We gather here today to relish in the news that the Killahead Bridge is nearly at its completion." Once I reached a completely covered shelf section, I peered over it slightly to see that my assumptions were true. Strickler was standing before a small mass as he was gesturing toward a large stone subject behind him. "And each day we come closer to releasing our Lord Gunmar from his confinements that is the Darklands!" With this, a small cheer went through the crowd as he looked back toward them with a smile. He continued speaking but I brought myself upright to lean against the shelf as I looked down toward Toby who was kneeling down on the floor to take a look himself.

"Who in the hell is Gunmar?" I heard Toby whisper up toward me as he brought himself up to hide behind the shelf as well. "And what does that bridge have to do with him?" I shrugged at him as I let out a small sigh.

"Man I know I should have paid more attention to those lectures with Blinky. Maybe I would understand what in the fuck is going on here." I ran a hand through my hair for a second as a realization came over me. "You've got your phone right?" Toby gave me a simple nod in reply. "Take a photo of it. Blinky and AAARRRGGH will know more about that thing than we will."

"You've got it, Captain." Toby knelt back down to the floor after pulling out his phone and took what I could tell was a quick photo of the scene as Strickler's voice appeared to us once more.

"What was that?" I gave Toby a wide-eyed look as he jumped back toward his feet with a sheepish tone in his voice.

"Hey, Jimbo?" He slipped his phone into his pocket as he grabbed me by the arm.

"Yeah?"

"Flash was on."

"SOMEONE IS HERE!"

"Aw fuck."


	7. Great Groka Morka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes today. Just smooth brain Ash just writing because she can.
> 
> Much love, mates! Hope you enjoy it!

"Do you think we lost them?" I looked over toward Toby as we made our way under the bridge with our bikes.

"I don't know." Toby let out a wheeze as we came to a complete stop. "I think I lost my lung though. Or maybe my ass." He nearly dropped off his bike as he allowed it to dropped to the ground after he weaseled his way off of it. "Was one hell of a bumpy ride to get over here." I chuckled darkly.

"Oh most definitely." I hopped off my bike and pulled the Oni gas mask off my face as we reached the canal wall. "You still got the photo?"

"Yup! Right here." He walked up beside me and showed me his screen. It was a perfect picture of the downright creepy scene. Strickler gesturing toward the mass of people before him as the bridge was some kind of twisted backdrop.

"Can you send it to me? Just in case, you know?"

"You got it, Jimbo." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I knew already that he had done as I asked. "Rather be safe than sorry at this point." I nodded as he stepped forward with the horngazel in his opposite hand. He drew the half-circle onto the wall the caused the passageway to open down toward Troll Market. "Blinky is going to lose his mind."

"I think I just might first."

"You and I both, Soccer-Boy. You and I both."

* * *

"YOU LOST THEM!?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But they were able to escape us by Delancey street. They used an alleyway between Alex's and the flower shop and gave up the slip from there." I groaned as I looked over toward Nomura.

"Tell me again why we deal with such stupidity within the order?"

"If it was up to me, Stricklander, you know I would have weeded out the weak by now." I looked back toward the younger changeling that was before us and gestured toward the main door of the museum.

"Leave us. We've got much to consider from these intruders."

"Of course, sir." He gave a bow before making a hurried exit our of the main hall of the museum and promptly out of the building. I took a deep breath to conceal my composer before turning toward Nomura once more.

"Do we have any accounts on the intruders?"

"The security feed shows them arriving on two bikes decked out in almost completely black attire, a Mexican mask on the smaller one and a Japanese demon gas mask on the other. The cameras weren't able to get any more crippling details beyond that."

"No facial features? Not even an eye color?"

"Hoods were up and their faces were too far away for me to make out any of the sorts."

"So we've got nothing? Not even a hair particle?" I growled out my questions toward her as a smirk appeared on her face.

"I wouldn't say nothing, Stricklander."

"What are you going on about, Nomura?" She walked over toward a crate she had sitting on the floor before the bridge.

"This does not matter on the subject of intruders, but it will allow us to broaden our horizons." I gave her a curious look as she opened the crate. After a second or two of rummaging within the package before presenting me with a small circular object made of twisted metal and spiky poison green crystals on it.

"A fetch." I smiled at the object as I took it from her and weighed it within my hands. "You know what this means, don't you, Nomura?" I raised the object up into the light as she gave a smile in return.

"A new changeling to come."

* * *

"Changelings?" I gave Blinky a curious look as he squinted his eyes at the image once more. "What in the hell are those?"

"Children of the fae. Created from troll whelps that were taken by the witch Morgana herself to create spies for Gunmar the Black."

"Gunmar?" It was Toby's turn to present a question. Blinky leaned back to an upright standing position to gave Toby his full attention as he spoke.

"Yes. Gunmar. Leader of the Gum-Gums. A brutal warrior and the causation as to why the battle between trolls and humans was as bloody as it was. Caused a rift between his own people due to his hatred for humanity."

"I can tell by how you say it that Gum-Gums are supposed to be feared but what kind of fucking name is Gum-Gums?" Blinky didn't even blink a single one of his many eyes as he gave Toby a blank expression.

"When it means "bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death" in Trollish, it fits rather well." I swallowed dryly at this as I leaned back against Blinky's island in the library. "Don't worry, Master Jim. Gunmar is not of a worry within this moment. He's cast away in a place called the Darklands. He is unable to harm anyone where he is other than his own kind." I looked up toward Blinky as I could tell there was hesitation in his voice.

"But?"

"But if Killahead Bridge is completed, he might just escape."

"Then what do we do? His Bular is the son of this dude, right?"

"Who is the main person fueling the changeling's operations, correct."

"Does that mean," Toby spoke once more as he gestured a hand between him and me. "To end all of this, Jimbo and I need to kill that dude."

"Or find a way to destroy, dismantle, or delay the completion of the bridge." I felt my knees nearly give out as I gripped the counter with almost all my might.

"I'm a goner. Tobes, we need to make a will."

"Oh come now, Master Jim." Blinky gave me a heavy slap into my left shoulder that shook me slightly as he had a soft smile on his face. "You are more than capable to accomplish this."

"Maybe. That doesn't mean I might not die first."

"What makes you say that?" I gave Blinky a soft look before glancing over toward Toby who only gave me a simple nod to continue. I took a deep breath before bringing my attention back toward Blinky.

"The guy in the front of the bridge is my history teacher."

"What does that-?"

"And he saw me dawn the armor." Blinky gave me a wide-eyed look as he seemed to put the pieces into order.

"Great Gronka Morka."

* * *

"Sleep well last night?" I gave Toby a half-hearted glare as I shut my locker with a loud click. He chuckled lightly at this as he gave me a single finger gun. "I'll take that as a no."

"No. I thought I had the best sleep of my life. Slept like a goddamn infant."

"Here I wanted to give you this that I found over by the canal. It's why I was a little later than normal to catch up with you." Toby handed me a small stuffed bunny that I weighed within my hands for a moment before giving him a confused look.

"And why did you grab it?"

"Because Blinks said that they used both troll and human infants right? To make more changelings? Maybe this is like, evidence of their last victim. You and I both know nothing normal happens at the canals."

"Totally." I slipped the bunny into my sweatshirt pocket on top of the amulet that resided in there. "Not like our lives completely changed because of that fucking bridge."

"Hey! Don't need to get sassy with me, mister."

"I'm gonna get sassy. Your dude here got only like thirty minutes, an hour tops, of actual sleep. I have the right to be moody." We moved to make our way down the hallway together. "If it wasn't for my hair always staying in place, I think I would look like a mess right now." Suddenly Toby stopped beside me as I gave him a curious look. "What?" He simply just pointed ahead of him.

"It seems you aren't the only one." I turned my attention ahead of us to just feel my face fall instantly at the sight ahead of me. A little ways ahead of us was Claire standing before her locker with her two best friends on the left side of her.

But she didn't _seem_ like the Claire I was so used to knowing. Her hair was a bit more messy than normal as it was apparent she didn't care to maintain the mass of thick black hair that she usually kept in order with a barrage of hairclips. She wore a simple pair of joggers and what seemed to be a worn our Papa Skull concert shirt instead of her normal skirt-sweater-blazer combo. When we turned toward us to make her way down the hallway, I noted the dark circles under her eyes and tired look that caused her hazel eyes to glaze over like she was a zombie of some kind. I felt an ache spread through my chest as I saw the worried look of her friends as she started to walk away without even giving the two of them a single word of acknowledgment.

 _This was_ not _the same girl I was talking to at the museum that oozed confidence and grace. It didn't seem like it, but it was and I hated it._

_I didn't just hate it, I despised it and it caused a dull pain to spread through my system that I never thought I would feel._

As she started to pass Toby and me, I turned on my heels and decided to join her at her side.

"Hey." I kept my voice soft as I didn't want to scare her in any way with how sudden my appearance was, but it seemed that I did anyway as she snapped her head toward me like I called her out of some kind of daze. "Are you alright?" She blinked a few times before a soft smile graced her tired features. The sight causing my heart to clench.

"Not really. No." Her voice sounded exactly how she looked. Distant and lacking her normal warmth and happiness that would cause my stomach to fill with butterflies, but instead, it was filling with dread. "I'm not really allowed to talk about it though. Not yet at least." I instinctively placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to give me a weak smile in return.

"Well, whenever you can, you can talk to me if you want. It doesn't matter whatever it is." This seemed to break the strong exterior that she was trying to keep as I felt her turn me toward her with a simple tug of my sweatshirt before she collapsed her head into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my abdomen.

"My little brother's missing." She muttered the words gently as I felt her shake slightly against me. I was shocked at the sudden contact, but once I got over it, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned my head against hers. "His bedroom window of open with not even a hint of a clue of who could have taken him. Not a shoe print. Not a finger smudge. Nothing." I felt her bundle my sweatshirt into her hands as she started to soak my shoulder in obvious tears. "I-I knew something was off last night. H-He's n-never been tha-at quiet. I sh-should have known." She hiccupped softly as she spoke as small circles into her back. I brought my head up to look around the hallway to see that the occupied hallway was looking at us like we were some kind of drama skid in real life. Whispers started to fill the air as I clenched my teeth in reply. It made a wave of sudden anger fill my chest, but it quickly subsided as Claire buried her head deeper into my shoulder.

"How about we get you somewhere I bit quieter, huh?" I pulled back from her gently to inturn wrap and arm around her shoulders to direct her down the hallway together. "I know a place." She wiped the tears out of her eyes with the heel of her palms as she let out a quiet reply.

"Quiet sounds good."

* * *

We sat in the bleachers out in front of the soccer field in silence for a little while together. The silence was welcomed between us as I figured that I would let Claire decide when she wanted to speak as I just held her hand she had slipped into mine once we took our spot together here. I was keeping myself busy but forming unknown shapes into the back of her hand with my thumb as I looked out over the morning mist that covered the field in a gentle glaze. It was obvious by how there was a lack of buzzing in my pocket that we weren't missed or anything in classes by either how some of the staff must have witnessed what had happened between Claire and me.

_That or those assholes in the hallways already had the word spread within the first ten minutes._

I felt anger swell into my chest once more as my thoughts continued.

 _What do they think this is? Some kind of TV show? You don't just watch as someone is obviously dealing with something. Especially when you know it's not_ them _to act that way._

_Claire isn't some kind of soap opera actress you get to whisper about as if she can't hear you through the TV screen. She's a real person with real issues, goddamn it. Fucking treat her like it._

I glanced over toward her to see she had her eyes closed as the gentle morning breeze toyed with the ends of her hair just the slightest. She seemed to be doing a lot better after her small 'outburst'.

_Can you even call that an outburst?_

I felt like slapping myself for that thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

_This is why you're the dumbest mother fucker this side of the west, Lake. No wonder why people have those 'Athletes are stupid' stereotypes. Like, seriously dude. Not the right time._

"Thank you for bringing me here and I'm sorry for acting out like that." Claire looked over toward me but couldn't seem to bring her eyes up toward me.

"Don't mention it." I flashed her a smile even though I knew she wasn't going to see it at that moment. "If I was in your shoes, I would be more of a mess, honestly." I looked down toward the metal floor piece of the bleachers as I continued to rub circles into the back of her hand. "I don't even think I would have the strength to stand the night after. Let alone go to _school_."

"Trust me, I didn't even want to leave my brother's room as they were investigating." I brought my eyes back up to her as she spoke. "My mom said it was best to try and keep up appearances but I couldn't get myself to change into anything more than this." She gave a soft laugh as she gestured to herself with her free hand.

_Doesn't matter really. You look beautiful either way._

"Thank you." I blushed as I realized that I was speaking my thought out loud. By the way a soft smile danced on her lips, I could guess that she was happy to hear the statement.

"Y-You're welcome." I slipped my free hand into my sweatshirt pocket as I felt the small stuffed toy within it. Instantly, Toby's voice echoed through my mind as I kept my eyes on the girl beside me.

_"_ _Maybe this is like, evidence of their last victim. You and I both know nothing normal happens at the canals."_

"Hey," My voice caused her to look up directly at me as I decided to pull the stuffed rabbit from my pocket. "Could this be possibly your brother's?" Claire's eyes nearly turned into saucers as she grabbed the toy with her free hand as if it was made of glass.

"Snoozy Snooze. Enrique never leaves this behind. Can't even spend a night without it." She looked over the toy with a sad smile before turning her attention back toward me. "Where did you find this?"

"I didn't actually." I reached up and scratched the back of my neck gently as I tried my best to keep my eyes on hers. "Toby did. We were planning on dropping it off at the police station or something after school but we were running late this morning so we decided to do it after school instead."

_Smooth lie, Lake. Smooth lie._

"Where was it?"

"At the canal. I don't know exactly where he found it, but I can ask him for you if you want?" She gave me a wide smile as this seemed to cause the weight on her shoulders to subside just the tiniest.

"That would be great, actually."

"Consider it done then." I gave her a smile in return. I felt a buzz come from my jogger's pocket so I pulled out my phone and checked it to see that it was Toby telling me that our second period was ending. "Second hour is about to end, just so you know. We should probably start heading back at some point. That is, if you want to." I watched as Claire scooted just slightly closer to me and placed her head onto my shoulder.

"Can we stay just a little longer? I really don't want to go back and be given either's people's pitty or bullshit just yet." I chuckled at this as I squeezed her hand gently.

"I wouldn't mind missing another class, actually." Claire laughed lightly at this as she squeezed my hand in reply.

"Thank God I didn't wear make-up today though. I think I would have stained your hoodie."

"I would have found a way around it."

"You wouldn't have been mad? With me staining your varsity hoodie you basically live in?" Claire brought her head up from my shoulder to gave me a curious look which I just shrugged in reply to.

"Not really. Also," I gave a small laugh as I continued. "I don't live in this thing."

"Are you sure? You wear it everywhere, Lake."

"I can go a day without it."

"Oh really?"

"I'll prove it." I slipped my free hand into my jacket pocket and grabbed out the amulet to slip it into my joggers instead. I brought my hand out of her to pull the sweatshirt off from over my head before dropping it into her lap. "Keep it for exactly 24 hours. I bet I won't ask for it." I smiled as an even better idea appeared in my head. "Better yet, you can wear it."

"You're kidding."

"Does this face look like it's joking?" I pointed toward myself as I gave her a small smile. With that, she hesitantly slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket before shooting me another cautious look.

"You're sure about this?"

"You'll look better in it anyway. It's just for 24 hours anyway." She shot me another cautious look, but she seemed to understand that I was completely sure as she slipped it over her head and adjusted it to cover the rest of her torso.

"Christ this thing is huge." I laughed wholeheartedly at her as she slipped her hand back into mine.

"Maybe you're just small, Nuñez." She shot me a half-hearted glare before placing her head back onto my shoulder. I smiled at the feeling as I leaned my head against the top of hers. A single thought ringing through my mind as we drifted back into a comfortable silence.

 _If Strickler and the other changelings_ do _have a part in this, I'll kill them myself._


	8. Goblin Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY FRIENDS! I've been a writing machine lately so I hope you all okay with it.
> 
> ANYWAY! Hope you all enjoy! Much love, mates!

"Jim Lake the Sweatshirtless. This day will go down in history." I shot Toby a glare as we walked down the hallway together toward our PE class. "What? You almost never go without your hoodie. You practically sleep in your varsity stuff. Including that hoodie. Then who is seen walking around in it after the breakdown she had in the hallway? Oh yeah." Toby gave me a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your girlfriend."

"We're not dating, Tobes."

"Yet. Sweatshirt stealing is one of the many steps in successfully getting yourself a girlfriend, my dude. You skipped a few, but you can always backtrack later."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Are you sure about that, Tobes?"

"Well if you hated my ass, you wouldn't be talking to me, now would you?"

"I can stop talking right now."

"Then I'll just keep bringing up the fact Claire _goddamn_ Nuñez is wearing something with, and I remind you, _your last name_ on it." I hushed him as we entered the boys' locker room together. Slipping past the other guys to get to our respective lockers.

"All because she's wearing my sweatshirt means nothing, T."

"Um, did you never watch a high school romance film before? Varsity dudes giving anything of their sport-related clothing to a girl is basically like putting a giant big stamp on them saying taken by so and so." I rolled my eyes at him as I opened my locker and started changing into my PE uniform.

"You're talking like girls are some kind of object to possess, Tobes."

"Aw, come on! You know I don't mean it like that! It's just the Hollywood stereotypes, you know? As someone having the main role of Romeo, you should know this crap." I groaned as I banged my forehead against the side of my locker's open door.

"Fuck, I have rehearsal today."

"And how Juliet's looking and acting, she might not be there." I groaned again as I pulled my shirt off over my head. "Oh stop being a drama queen, Jimbo."

"Trust me, she's the only one there that makes me feel like I'm not a complete moron as I trip over my lines like a kindergartner who doesn't know how to tie his shoes."

"That bad, huh?"

"Dude, there's a reason Claire's tutoring me in math _and_ Shakespeare."

"Noted." The familiar sound of annoying laughter and arrogant slaps to each other's back told us enough that our mutual despised bullies had entered the room. "God, do they ever stop laughing like some kind of jock extras from Grease, or is that just how they fucking _laugh_?" I shrugged at Toby as I finished up changing my clothes.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want out of here." I closed my locker with a simple click before turning to make my way toward the gym, but my path was stopped as Steve was standing before me. I let out an annoyed sigh as I looked up toward the slightly taller boy with a glare. "The hell do you want, Palchuk?"

"That's no way to greet your teammate, Lake."

"When have you ever treated me like one these past few years? Oh yeah, never. Now fuck off. I have enough on my plate." I tried my best to push past him, but the football player pushed me back as he succeeded in keeping me before him.

"Not so fast, Lake. Everyone saw what happened between you and Nuñez this morning-."

"If you're going to try to tell me to stay away from her then you can fuck right off, Steve. She's not something you can call dibs on or something."

"Seems you already did. Why else would an emotionally wrecked girl be wearing _your_ hoodie?"

"How about the answer that I give a fuck? How about the fact that I'm her friend, huh? How about the fact that she's going through some shit right now and you don't need to be about of it." Steve glared at me as a simple growl came out of him.

"You think your some kind of Prince Charming, don't ya?"

"Really? Comparing her to Cinderella then? If anything she's Megara."

"Shut up, Lake."

"You act like I wanted to talk to you today, Asshole. You're the one that started this conversation." I crossed my arms over my chest as I continued. "But what are you then? Some kind of Gaston? I can see that. Especially since you're trying to tell me to stop talking to someone that you have no control over." I decided to push past him once more. This time I was a bit more forceful making it that he couldn't push me back as he did before. "Come on, Tobes." I turned my attention toward my best friend as I noticed he was finished changing now himself. "Let's get out of here before I lose my mind."

"This isn't over, Lake!" Steve called out toward me as Toby and I made our way toward the exit.

"Whatever you say, Jackass." I waved a simple goodbye to him over my shoulder as we exited the locker room.

"Dude, you really are testy today. What's crawled up your ass?" I looked around the hallway to make sure it was empty before answering him in a low whisper.

"Claire's little brother is missing and I think Strickler and the Janus Order have a hand in it."

"Oh shit." Toby gave me a set of wide eyes as we continued our way toward the gym. "No wonder you got upset when Steve was trying to say you're taking advantage of her. Poor Claire."

"No one can know though. She said she wasn't even supposed to talk about it just yet so this stays between us, alright?"

"You act like I can't keep a secret, Jimbo." I rolled my eyes at him jokingly as I slipped my hands into my blue and white PE sweats.

"Honestly, I think these most recent ones are the ones you kept the most, Domzalski."

"HEY! I kept more than these recent ones!" I gave him a knowing look as we entered the gym. "Okay, maybe these are the only ones I kept, but hey! Give a dude some credit where it's due!" I reached out knocked my best friend on the shoulder as we made our way toward the bleachers.

"You know you're like my brother, Tobes. No matter what hell you give me, I still love ya."

"Back at ya, Jim." He knocked my shoulder in reply as I looked up toward the bleachers. I saw that sitting there in her PE uniform was Claire. But one thing was clashing against her normal uniform and all those around her. That being she was still wearing the hoodie I gave her earlier in the day. Without a second thought, I jogged up the steps to where she was sitting to give her a soft smile.

"Hey." Claire turned her head toward me and gave me a gentle smile in return as toyed with the sleeves of the hoodie so they weren't covering her hands.

"Hey." She slipped her hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt as she scooted over to her right a little so I could take the spot beside her. "I hope you don't mind me still wearing this."

"Wear it as long as you like. I got a promise to keep, remember?" A soft laugh came from her as she shot me a smirk.

"How are you holding up so far? Are these next twenty or so hours going to be hell for you?" I flashed her a lopsided grin as I leaned back to place my hands behind me and the bleacher seats behind us.

"I'm doing pretty good so far. How about you?"

"I don't know. I'm growing kind of attached to it. The grey would clash with my normal outfit though." I picked up on the teasing tone to her voice as I decided instead to give her a more serious answer.

"I got a black one if that's more your style." She raised an eyebrow at my reply as I just gave a simple shrug. "You said you're getting attached to it. It's my game hoodie though. Has my number on it and stuff. Hope that's not an issue."

"You would seriously let me borrow another one?"

"You can keep the black if you like it, honestly." I brought myself back up into a sitting position as I rolled my shoulders. "It's a little tight in the arms, now that I think about it." I saw her bite her lower lip a little as I noticed the slightest tint of pink to the Latina's cheeks.

 _Aw fuck. I didn't go too far with that, right? Toby did say this stuff is like, a relationship step. We're not even technically friends and I'm offering for her to_ keep _my old game sweatshirt._

_I'm skipped a lot of steps here, huh?_

"Bring it tomorrow then." I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Claire spoke. "Then when you're time runs out on your 24 hours, we can switch. You get your sweatshirt back and I get to fuel my new addition." I blushed slightly at the last word she said. A smirk taking over my face as I decided to tease her back like she was earlier to me.

"Addiction, huh?"

"Yep. Don't tempt me with any more of them. I might just take them forever."

"Honestly?" My smirk faded into a small smile as my blush probably darkened just the slightest. "I might be okay with that."

"Really, huh?"

"Yup." Claire gave a small laugh at my response as she placed a hand on top of mine that was sitting on the bleacher beside her.

"Then I guess it's a deal, Lake."

"I guess it is."

"Hey, did you ever ask Toby where he found my brother's toy?"

"Oh, he said it was right at the forest line where that old beaten trail ends right before you reach the canal. Does that help at all?"

"Kind of." We shared simple smiles for a moment as she squeezed my hand under hers. "Thanks, Jim."

"Anytime, Claire." At this point, Coach Lawerence blew his whistle to gain our attention. But even as our gym teacher started to drone, the warm feeling of Claire's hand was still on top of mine. Neither of us deciding to remove either of our hands until we were supposed to separate to our respective sides of the gym or our daily activities.

But even then, it was obvious neither of us really wanted to.

* * *

"Told her how I found it at the forest trail?"

"Yup."

"Did she seem to take it?"

"From what I can tell." Toby let out a sigh of relief as we made our way toward play rehearsal together.

"Thank, God, honestly. I don't need the police knocking at my door asking me what I've been doing these last couple of days. Would be weird to explain if they start watching me why I leave in the middle of the night."

"Even if they did, I would be your alibi."

"Like a true brother. Lying to keep me out of possible prison. You're the best, Jimmy Jam."

"Ya ya, now don't ever call me that again."

"Hey! Mary calls you it! Why can't I?!"

"Because Mary, Darci, _and_ Claire call me that. Unless you want to use the nickname that Mary has dubbed her creation as the girl would probably hack your media accounts if she finds out you tried saying it without her permission."

"I like my Instagram hack-free, thank you."

"Then don't call me, Jimmy Jam."

"Or by how you're saying it, just don't call you Jimmy Jam in front of Mary." I rolled my eyes at him as we came to a stop before the gym doors.

"Okay, before I head in for rehearsal, do you remember the plan for your end of the stick?"

"Go down to Troll Market, ask Blinky how the changelings do their infant stealing stuff, see if I can find anything involving them with you know you, and then if I do, contact you immediately." I gave my best friend a large smile in response to his soldier-like response.

"Good job, Soldier."

"Thanks, Lieutenant Jimbo."

"Please, never say it like that again."

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant Dan."

"I'm pretty sure I have both my legs, Tobes."

"Are you sure? They're kinda skinny for them to be real."

"Fuck off." I laughed at the end of my statement so that he knew there wasn't any menace in what I stated as I slipped into the gym.

"Not on the list, Lieutenant Dan!" I shook my head at his response as I made my way toward the stage. Slipping into the back with a yawn before I came to a dead stop. Standing there, script in hand, was Claire.

"I thought with everything you're going through that you would go home right after school." I walked closer to her as she turned her head to smile toward me.

"I wanted to, honestly, but mom insisted that we act like everything's normal. Even then, it'll count against me if I showed up to school and not practice since I wasn't even supposed to talk about everything to anyone just yet." I dropped my school bag to the ground before placing my right hand over my heart.

"You're secret is safe with me." She giggled a little at my actions before replying to me in a soft voice.

"I know. Thank you, again. For everything. You didn't have to do any of this."

"I know." I smiled at her as I slipped my hands into my jogger pockets. "I wanted to. If anything else comes up though, I'm here if you need me. Anything at all, I'll be there. Promise." Her smile widened gently as she placed her script onto the table that was beside her.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

"Good cause I like to keep my promises, Nuñez. Hope you know that."

"I know that a little too well now, actually." Simple silence took over between us as we stood side by side together backstage. Even as more filed in for rehearsal and when Miss Janeth called for certain scenes to be rehearsed, we kept by each other's side there until we couldn't anymore.

But no matter what, after each scene, we came back to where we were. Standing together as we silently transferred strength to the other to continue going.

Her to keep up the facade that everything was okay.

Me to keep up the act that I didn't know more than I was letting on.

* * *

"Goblins? You're sure?" I gave Toby a confused look as he just gave a simple nod in return.

"Makes sense. Better yet, here." He showed me his phone as a small play button appeared over a snapshot of what looked like the museum. "Watch this." I pressed the play button and watched the screen as a flash of green carrying a small bundle within its hands run across the telephone lines and slipped into the museum.

"Was that-?"

"I think so." He took his phone back as Blinky walked up to both of us.

"I was unsure at first myself, but it makes sense. Especially after witnessing Tobias' evidence."

"You know you can just call me-, you know what? I don't care anymore."

"But what does that leave us plan-wise?"

"Well, Master Jim, I believe it is best to figure out which changeling is in charge of those little tyrants." I nodded my head before turning my attention back toward Toby.

"Got any plans then, T?"

"Honestly, I'm lost a little. We know that Strickler is basically the head of it all, but I doubt that he would control the little shits. He can barely deal with teenagers." I snickered a little at that as Blinky just gave us confused looks.

"Well," I let my laughter stifle itself as I glanced over toward the duffle bag we had left in Blinky's library from when we first went to check out the museum. "I guess we're just going to have to go on an adventure again."

"SPY TIME PART TWO?!" I nodded my head at my best friend's excitement/

"Spy time part two."

"I do not understand you two at times, but I will just nod along and agree at this point."

"Probably best, Blinky. Toby and I are enigmas. Even to our own kind."

"Enigma, huh? Didn't know you knew the definition for that one." I reached over the island and smacked Toby's shoulder with the back of my right hand.

"Shush. Now let's get ready, shall we? We got a Goblin Whisperer to find."

"HELL YEAH! Let's find ourselves a Slime Tamer!"

"Confused." I looked over toward Blinky who just patted AAARRRGGHH's right arm with one of his left hands.

"Don't worry, my friend. I don't think we're meant to understand them."


	9. Lead Limbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Kind of... A little bit of a weird one, but I wanted to update this and move a litttttlleee bit away from the lore a little. Since that's one of my favorite things to do with my fanfiction, after all.
> 
> I honestly don't know if I'll continue with this since it's something that was supposed to be a single one-shot and go thing, but I might need some time to plan things out for this instead. You know? I hope y'all are okay with that.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy! Much love, mates!

"GOOD MORNING BIRTHDAY BOY!" I smiled at my best friend as he draped his arm over my shoulders. "Were you able to stomach your mom's infamous birthday pancakes?" I grimaced at the taste of burnt batter and a little too much syrup for nearly anyone's liking.

_My mom has always tried her best when it came to my birthday. Especially after dad left. Always trying to make it the greatest she could ever do._

_Even if it meant nearly burning the house down every year as she tried desperately to become a better cook._

"Love my mom dearly, but she needs to learn that the kitchen is not where she belongs. Surrounded by patients in a hospital, totally. She kicks ass at being a doctor, but _not_ at being a cook." Toby chuckled at me as he just justled me a little bit within his grasp.

"Which is why she's got you around. Like Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, ya know?"

"Please, do not compare me and my mom to an old man who wears a clam bra and an also old man who wears tighter spandex than a chick in an 80's Go-Go music video."

"Only if you agree to _never_ describe like that again." I let out a hearty laugh as Toby dropped his arm from over my shoulders. Obviously offended by how I described some of his favorite cartoon characters.

"Deal."

"Did your mom get you that Vespa you wanted?" I let out a soft sigh as I gave him a side glance.

"You and I both know that wasn't going to happen, dude."

"Hey! A dude can dream! What did she get you instead?"

"New gear for the upcoming season and that blender I wanted for my protein stuff."

"At least that's good."

"Still my birthday though," I grumbled the words a little as I made my way up the staircase outside the school. "Hate it more than anything, honestly."

"Even more than Strickler?"

"Now that's pushing it." Toby just chuckled at this as we entered the school building.

"Don't worry, dude. I have a feeling this one is gonna be good for you. Just you wait."

* * *

I ruffled through my hair as my body trudged through the hallways of the school. My thoughts running through the night before as my freshman varsity hoodie was laid over my right shoulder in a small flat bundle.

_"FILTHY HUMANS!" I ducked under Nomura's blade attack as I dashed to my right. I glared toward the changeling as I brought myself up to my full height._

_"I actually prefer the title of Trollhunter, but you do you, ma'am." I jumped back from her slash as I brought my sword up to block an attack to my right side. "We're just here to talk, lady! We don't want to fight you any!" I blocked another slash from her with my blade before jumping back to a safe distance._

_"J- Bud, I don't think she's the talking type!"_

_"Oh totally didn't get that from the whole_ attacking me thing _," I growled out the words as Toby was dealing with the goblin ordeal around him. It was just a few, but it seemed to cause at least a small issue for him. My distraction caused the changeling to gain the upper hand as she placed a heavy foot and planted it into my chest. This caused me to stagger back slightly. I was able to keep my stance though since I was used to the sudden heavy attacks from years of sports endurance._

_"Whatever it is you seek, you will not get it from me." She growled out the last word before swinging both her blades down at me. But I leaped into a backward tuck and into a handstand to push myself back onto my feet. I called Daylight back into my hand like I was taught. The handle coming back to my hand with ease as I brought myself up to my full height once more._

_"I just want to know what you and Janus Order wanted with the_ _Nuñez infant." She gave me a confused look as she kept her blades ready before her._

_"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? He was chosen to become one of us. I thought that was clear if you know exactly who we are."_

_"But why the Nuñez infant? Why mess with that family? Why them?"_

_"The fetch_ chose _them. Just as the amulet_ chose _you. What they are given is an honor. To have someone with a hand within Gunmar's release is not something many can say when the end comes. It can even save them from inevitable doom if he does well enough." She glared at me as she took a step forward. "Why? Do you deem your call of destiny to be higher than ours?"_

_"I never said I was a high being. Honestly, I'm not worthy of this amulet at all." I kept my blade tight within my hands as she neared closer. "I just don't understand it. That doesn't mean I'm any better or worse than you. Even if our goals are completely different." She looked at me as if I was insane for a moment. A change of heart appearing within her eyes for a mere second before I had to block a barrage of hits against me._

I sighed as I pulled myself right back to reality.

_The changelings are just following the same beliefs as the trolls, as the trolls are following the same kind of bullshit as humanity, while humanity is blind to it all._

I pulled at the roots of my hair slightly as I tried my best to take a deep breath.

_But at least we got some of our questions answered. Even if I wasn't able to ask them directly._

_A fetch chooses who they take. Nomura is the one that controls the goblins. The reason they do it all is because of this high power bullshit to release Gunmar. All for the hopes of a better life. A better title. A better place to live._

_Or at least, the hope for one._

I sighed as I let my hand fall to my side.

 _But now we also know Nomura literally_ lives _at the museum. So stealing a piece of the bridge is out the window. Goblins are on their way to find the final piece. Which means they'll come after the amulet soon which is the_ true _final piece. At least from what Nomura said._

 _All in all, my body feels like lead, I'm tired as hell, and there's a big ass bruise on my chest that causes it to ache whenever I fucking_ move _. But I guess it was a win in a way._

I brought my attention back to reality as I saw Claire standing before her locker. My hoodie in a bundle within her left hand. I walked up to her with a single thought ringing within my head.

_Well. Maybe today will let me have a better one._

"Kept my promise." I slipped the hoodie I had laying on my shoulder off before presenting it to her. She turned her head to me with a soft smile.

"Are you sure about me keeping that one?" I just shrugged as the two of us switched the contrasting varsity sweatshirts.

"It doesn't fit anyway. Might as well give it to someone that will put it to good use." She gave me a small laugh in reply before slipping into the sweatshirt as if she has done it million times. She adjusted the strings slightly so that they were even before making sure that the hood was resting on her back the right way. Once she was satisfied, she looked up toward me with a sweet smile.

"What do you think?" Unlike the grey sweatshirt, the black one actually matched her dark leggings, navy skirt, and combat boots. Making her seem a lot more, well, _Claire_ even without her normal half-cut blazer. I couldn't help but smile like a fool at the sight. My cheeks burning just the slightest as I gave a meek reply.

"Looks great." Her smile widened at my words and I could have sworn I would be blind if it shined any brighter.

_Or dead with how hard it made my heartbeat banged against my chest, but let's just gloss over that one for now._

"Thanks." Though she seemed confident as she spoke, her voice gave away how flustered she was though as it had a bashful tone to it.

_How, in the literal hell, can someone be that confident as well as adorable? Jesus Christ on a bike._

"Congrats." I pulled myself out of my thoughts as she spoke. "You made it twenty-four hours. I guess you do keep your word, huh?" Out of instinct, I slipped the sweatshirt on with ease before pulling it down into place. I never realized how odd it was not having it with me. The sweatshirt feeling like a second layer of skin coming back to me as I fixed it accordingly.

_I guess Toby was right, huh? I really didn't go without this for the longest time._

I just gave her a lopsided grin as I slipped my hands into my sweatshirt.

"If there's one thing I'm good for, it's sticking to my promises. My mom made sure of that when I was growing up."

"Sounds like a good woman."

"She is." I felt a small blush take over my face as I muttered out the rest I had to say. "She'd love you, honestly. She always enjoyed those that can push me out of my comfort zone."

"Well," She rubbed the bicep of her left arm with her right hand as she gave me a nervous glance. "I guess it's only fair, huh? Don't you still need help with Miss Janeth's math class of torture anyway?"

"I guess I do. With the show coming up soon too, it wouldn't be bad to get a few extra hours of practice."

"How's Friday again then?"

"Same time?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect then." My smile grew wider as the bell rang. "See you around then?"

"Most definitely. You're not getting rid of me unless it's in your dreams, Lake." I watched her walk toward her math class as I stood there like a fool. A dopey grin taking over my face as a simple thought rang through my mind.

_The only time I would dream of her leaving would be in a nightmare._

* * *

I groaned as I leaned against one of the walls backstage. My body nearly going limp from all the muscles in my body begging for some kind of break.

_You've got this, Lake. Just push on through. Like Coach said, 'If your body wants to quick, don't let it. The burning means it's working'._

I slipped down onto the floor suddenly as my legs finally decided that they had had enough of me refusing them.

_I guess Coach never fought against changelings before then._

I reached out and rubbed my thighs after laying them out before me. The muscle there was tender as I tried to rub the soreness out of them.

_Damn. They feel like I ran the three-mile dash for the first time all over again._

"You look tired all to hell." I looked up toward Claire who was still wearing the sweatshirt I gave her this morning. "Are you doing alright?" She made her way over toward me before taking the spot right beside me.

"Just a long day is all. I also got a knot in my muscle from training this morning so that doesn't help." I flashed her a reassuring smile as she just gave a worried one in return.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

 _Fucking_ nope.

"Well, if you say so." She slipped a hand into the hoodie pocket and pulled out a small tube of something. "Here," She presented it to me with a soft smile. "This should help." I gave her a confused look before taking the tube from her before turning it around to read the label on it.

"Pain killers? Aren't these not allowed on school campus?"

"Nothing can get in the way of me and my pain killers. Especially certain days." I uncapped the tube as a blush took over my face. I wasn't going to question her on it as I just took a single pill from it and took it with ease. I handed it back to her after closing it again.

"Thanks." I swallowed dryly once more to make sure that the pill went down.

"No problem." She slipped the tube back into her pocket as she grabbed a small box out of it instead. "But that's not the last thing I have for you." I gave her a wide-eyed look as she presented the box to me.

"What's this-?"

"It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Your friend Toby there is a chatterbox. Not as good at keeping secrets as you are, obviously." She nudged me with the box. "Come on. Take it." I glanced down at the small navy blue box before looking back up toward her. A small smile gracing her face as I took the box from her as if I was taking a small ball of glass from her instead. I brought the box close to me and turned it around with my hands as I weighed it slightly.

"You didn't need to-."

"Just open the damn thing, Lake! I've never been one for anticipation and this time, it might actually kill me." I chuckled at her as I decided to just pull the lid off the box in one clean swoop. Staring up at me within the box was a small black and white bracelet made of small soccer ball designs. I pulled it out of the box without a second thought and slipped it onto my wrist. I turned my wrist around a few times to get it adjusted to the weight of it, but it didn't take long. The dangling bracelet already feeling as if I wore it for ages. Just like my sweatshirt. I looked over toward her with a wide smile.

_Just like hers._

"I love it." I looked back down toward the bracelet before giving her another smile. "Thank you."

"I'm glad." She gave me a proud grin before bringing her hands into her sweatshirt pocket. "It took a little thinking-."

"SHE WAS SEARCHING ONLINE FOR HOURS! DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU!" I watched as she glared at Mary who interrupted the small scene.

"Mary, I swear to God-." I just chuckled at this as I reached out to place a hand onto Claire's.

"It's alright. Toby's the same way a lot of the time." She just turned toward me to give me a sheepish smile. Her hand upturning to intertwine her fingers with mine. She stayed there for a moment as we had in the gym the day prior. It was a gentle moment between us as we kept our hands in one another's.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Let's get everything situated, shall we? We don't have much longer until the showcase so let's get this show on the road!" Claire slipped her hand out of mine as she rose to her feet. Easily making her way toward the stage before shooting another smile in my direction as she kept walking toward the stage.

_Maybe Toby is right. Maybe today will give me something to look forward to._

I glanced down at the bracelet on my wrist as I put the box together again.

_Already gave me proof something good came from today._

Yet in the shadows, without my knowledge was a sudden glow. A light yellow coming from the ceiling above me as I rose to my feet and made my way onto the stage. The oval lights following me with a curious tilt of their head.

 _"Something in silver here it comes."_ It hisses from the shadows as it crawled across the ceiling tiles. " _A knight in armor with destiny, he becomes."_ A wide smile spread across scaled cheeks as it kept its glowing yellow eyes upon me. " _A new pray he is, a new treat he becomes."_ It jumped across a few inches of tile. Somehow still holding strong against the ceiling as it stared down below him.

 _"And human at that."_ It licked its lips as it gave a twisted smirk. " _A new treat. Like a rare plum._ "

" _And here I come. To take such a tasty treat."_ It's smirk only widened as it finished the statement. _"And make it a single crumb."_


	10. Walk Into My Parlor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO EVERYBODY! How are you all? I hope you all are well.
> 
> First, I wanted to point out probably one of my favorite reviews on FF I have ever gotten by someone named SauceKun who asked and I quote "Is it possible to have a crush on a work of fiction?" and all I have to say is that is flattering as fuck as well as a fucking MOOD.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone that has ever written comments on my stories. Even if your English isn't the best or it's short as hell, they mean the world to me. Especially on stories like this that aren't the most viewed or something along those lines.
> 
> ANYWAY! Enough of my bullshit lol I hope you all enjoy!

"Well that was eventful now wasn't it?" I smiled over toward Claire as we made our way toward the front of the school building together.

"With Miss Janeth nearly losing her mind with everyone? Oh most definitely. I haven't seen anyone on edge like that before."

"Welcome to directors. They always get like that the month of the performance. I'm guessing Coach doesn't get that way before a game?" I gave a small shrug as I buried my hands away in my jogger pockets.

"Not really. He might run us a little hard, but nothing more than that."

"Really?" She gave me a skeptical look that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, he might lose his mind a little if we're going against the academy, but nothing really beyond that."

"Now that makes a bit more sense." I chuckled as she nudged my arm with her fist. "Is it as crazy as Miss Janeth who has us redo a scene a million times?"

"More like has a run about six miles in a day before doing the same seven drills about a hundred times."

"Hyberbole or-."

"Definitely not." I laughed a little after that as a small giggle came from the girl beside me which only made my smile widen.

 _I enjoy having moments like this. Where I don't have to worry about trollhunting or soccer practice. Hell, I don't really even need to_ think _when I have these moments with her. It was lovely, to say the least._

"So, what're your plans for the rest of your night?"

"Go home, do some homework, flop into bed, and just pass the hell out."

"Sounds lovely." I chuckled at that as we came to a stop at the top of the staircase.

"What about you?"

"Basically the same. Unless you're willing to let me annoy you later?"

"Annoy me later?"

"Yeah. You have my number. We can just text later or something?" She toyed with the cuffs of the hoodie sleeves as a bashful look took over her face. I felt a blush took over my face.

 _I've had Claire's number for a while, but the chat history we had was rather, dry. We never really spoke outside of school besides our tutor sessions. So thinking that she wanted to actually_ talk _to_ me _of all people within her free time was something that made me feel like I was on cloud nine within that moment._

I reached up and scratched the back of my neck.

_Well, doesn't help that she's fucking adorable at this point. Like, how in the hell can someone be so confident and so bashful within the same breath? This should be illegal._

I gave her a lopsided smile before stuttering out a reply.

"Uh y-yeah. Totally. I would like that actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." We shared soft smiles as the sound of a car horn could be heard from the distance.

"I guess that's my parents."

"I guess so." My smile widened as I heard her giggle at my lame reply. I felt as if nothing could change my mood within this moment. That nothing could ruin the joy that the punk gave me.

That was until I spotted a spider-like creature in the distance.

_What in the hell is that?_

I looked over Claire's shoulder luckily as her attention turned toward where her parents were. It had what looked like a woman's torso. Long black hair covering her features that I doubt I would be able to make out due to the darkness as well as the distance. She slouched slightly as her long thin arms hung to her side. Long black spider legs came out from her lower half that reminded me somewhat of a black widow's. I have never seen such a thing before. Not even in Blinky's long-ass mythical creatures book, he was having me read.

 _What I do know though, is that it does_ not _look friendly and it most definitely shouldn't be_ here.

"I can always just text my parents saying that I want to wait with you. It isn't right leaving you alone on your birthday like this."

"No!" I noted the shocked look on her face as I stuttered to cover my sudden reaction. "I mean, I actually I gotta-." I looked over Claire's shoulder to see the spider-like creature rounding the corner and heading off down toward where I knew the varsity locker room was. "G-Grab my varsity gear! Yeah. That's it. Just forgot that I need to grab my training uniform to give it a nice wash. I'll talk to you later, yeah?" I gave Claire a nervous smile as I started backing away from the conversation and making my way down the hallway.

"Um, yeah. I guess. I'll text you?"

"Wouldn't want anything else." I gave her a quick wave before turning tail and running toward where the spider creature had scramble toward.

 _Can't I have_ one _normal day? I guess not with fucking Greek looking spider things running around._

As my feet trouted down the hallway though, I could barely hear Claire's reply that was soft in the distance.

"You really are special, aren't you Lake?"

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that no one was near before pulling the amulet out of my sweatshirt pocket. I grabbed out my phone before slamming the amulet against my chest. A bright glow of blue and a sudden extra weight to my limbs told me enough that I had called upon the armor before speed dialing Toby.

" _You've reached your local Toby Dom-."_

"Spider thing. High school. Help. _Now_."

" _Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down there, dude. The hell are you talking about?_ "

"There's a half-woman half-spider thing roaming around the high school and she doesn't seem friendly Tobes."

" _Well luckily for you, I'm with Blink and AAARRRGGHH at the moment so I'll put you on speaker and you can describe it, alright?_ "

"I'll try my best." I kept my eyes on my target as she continued scurrying away from me. The creature now taking a sharp right down the main hallway of the school building. "Pale skin on her human half. Long black hair and long arms. The other half of her looks like one of those black widow spiders set for the fact that it's just completely black. She's a fast motherfucker though. I'm barely keeping about a ten-foot distance from her."

" _Oh, that's quite easy. What you are witnessing, Master Jim, is an arachne._ "

"A what-a-what-a now?"

" _And arachne. I believe your people had tales about them throughout history. But I believe your kind thought there was only one in existence. Unluckily, there are plenty within the world._ "

"Okay." I followed the creature still as she made her great escape from the school and started scurrying toward the forest not too far away from it. "How do I kill it?"

" _Decapitation. Unlike a hydra, arachne's only weakness is having their heads cut off. It is the only way to slay the beast effectively._ "

"And how do I get to do that, Blinks?" I jumped over a log that she had leaped over with ease. She flipped her head over her shoulder as if to make sure I was still chasing her. A wicked grin taking over her face before redirecting her attention. "Oh fuck."

" _What's wrong, Jimbo?_ "

"I think it _wanted_ me to follow her out here."

" _Jim, where_ are _you? AAARRRGGHH and I can be there in a matter of minutes mattering on where exactly._ "

"Do you still have that find my phone thing hooked up with mine?"

" _Of course._ "

"Follow whatever that tells you." I ducked under a few tree branches as I continued the chase with the arachne. "I wouldn't be able to tell you how far I've been running even if I tried."

" _Got it._ "

" _But, Master Jim?_ "

"Yeah, Blink?"

" _Do_ not _let it get too close to you. An arachne is known for its ability to eat a human_ whole _. They are dangerous creatures. They'll trap you in their web or lead you to it, wrap you up to suffocate, and then swallow you like a crumb._ " I swallowed dryly at his words as I continued the chase after the spider.

"So I probably shouldn't be chasing after it?"

" _Oh great Scott, you should. If it's out and about that means that they have prey in sight. I'm stating that you simply should not let it trap you._ " I nodded my head against the phone as I narrowed my eyes toward the creature.

"You got it Blink. I'll see you here soon, okay Tobes?"

" _You got it! Stay alive, alright?_ " I smirked as I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"No promises." I clicked the end call button without a second thought before slipping it into the pocket within my armor. My eyes narrowing on my target once more as I pushed harder to catch up to her. "Alright, spider-lady." I pulled out my sword from my back as I watched her take a sharp turn into a thicker part of the forest. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

I jumped back as the arachne hissed at me. Her front legs trying to jab at me as I just leaped out of their reach once more.

 _Okay. Please stop showing me what you're made of_.

I held up my sword as she swiped her left front leg at me once more. A loud swooshing sound could be heard as cut freshly by the sharp blade.

_Yet not even a hiss came out of the creature._

I looked over the arachne with shocked eyes as it just narrowed it's glowing yellow ones right back at me. Not even a hint of pain within its face.

 _I guess_ that _is what Blinky meant by your can't just kill it normally._

I watched as a new leg sprouted from the wound. A gross squishing sound accompanying it as I fought against the urge to vomit.

 _And_ that _is why he compared it to a fucking hydra._

I felt my knees shake a little as I nearly dropped to the ground.

_Oh, I'm gonna be sick._

The spider lunged forward and tackled me to the ground. I struggled against them as I lifted my sword to block the blows of her front set of legs. A sickening hiss coming from the spider as she reached out with her two human arms to pin down my own. I dropped my arms instinctively before bringing both of my feet up and kicking the creature right in the center. This caused her to lurch back off of me as I brought myself up into a handstand before pushing myself back onto my feet.

_Now is not the time to be weak, Jim. You can vomit later._

I adjusted my grip on my sword as aimed the front of the blade toward the creature.

"You are rather green for a being wrapped in silver." The creature tilted her head as a large twisted smile took over her face. "Never thought you'd be a difficult dinner." I swallowed dryly as I kept my stance.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you after?"

"You ask questions you know the answer to." She took a step closer as I just took a step back in return. "You know it's true."

"Fucking mythical things talking in rhymes," I mumbled the words to myself as I tightened my grip on my sword. "What do you want?! Besides the whole eating me thing."

"I have been sent to deal with a problem. Especially since they can't trust a goblin." An eerie giggle came from the creature as she crept closer. I just took small steps back away from her as she continued. "Sent to snuff you out like a flame that flickers." A large toothy grin took over her face which only made the dark tone even more menacing to me. Her sharp teeth showing themselves as she continued. "I think you know him by the name of Strickler."

_Oh fuck._

A smirk took over her face as she lunged forward once more. The distance between us is a lot less than I remembered.

_OH FUCK!_

I yelped as she pushed me back onto the ground. Her human hands pushing themselves down onto my chest as she gave me a sinister smile.

"Any last words human hunter? I'll even let you stutter." I groaned as she raised her front legs high above my head.

"Just two." I gave her a smirk as I knew I still able to move my right arm in this position. The one that still held my sword.

"Vibe check!" The creature tilted her head at me once more before I brought my arm up in a quick motion and gave a clean slice through her neck. Her head rolling off lifelessly before her body laid limp against me. A green liquid that I guess was the arachne's blood spilling out from her neck that laid itself onto my chest.

_Oh, that's disgusting._

I dropped my arm to my side to abandon my sword before pushing the lifeless body off of me. The sudden urge to vomit taking over my system once more as I turned to my side and let out whatever I had within my stomach.

"I'm definitely-." I coughed heavily as I fell back onto my back. "-Not sleeping later."

"JIM!" I turned my head toward Toby's voice as I was greeted by the sight of him riding on AAARRRGGHH's back. "Are you okay?" He jumped down from the troll's back before rushing over toward me.

"Other than being covered in spider blood and knowing I'm not going to be sleeping for a while, I'm doing just fine." He chuckled at me as I tried my best to sit up. The urge to puke once again trying to take over me as I swallowed back the feeling. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Toby just laughed at me once more as he lent out a hand to me.

"How about we get you out of here, huh? I think we've had enough birthday adventures for a while." I smiled up at him before taking his hand.

"Oh definitely. The only gift I want right now is a shower. Or two."

"Speaking of gifts, I heard from a little birdy that you got something from a certain soccer hoodie-wearing punk today." I rolled my eyes at Toby as he helped me up to my feet.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I just wanna go home."

"That we can do."

* * *

I ruffled my wet hair with a towel as I sat down on the side of the bed.

_Well, that was rather eventful._

I sighed as I dropped the towel around my neck.

_At least this time around I got home at a decent time. Even was able to get some homework done for once. Mainly because Blinky decided that killing an arachne was enough training for today._

I laid down on my bed as I let out another sigh into the darkness.

_Too bad I can't get some sleep though. I think if I even try I'll be having nightmares._

A small ding pulled me out of my thoughts. I gave my phone a confused look before reaching over to grab it off the top of my desk. The bright screen allowing a simple message from Claire to glare up to me in the darkness.

_C: Still up? I never got to annoy you yet._

I smiled at the message before opening it and shooting her a quick reply.

_J: Yeah. Sorry, I was working on some stuff._

_C: Hopefully some of Miss Janeth's math homework of torture._

_J: I promise. I wouldn't let our tutor sessions go to waste. I wouldn't wanna waste your time._

_C: You couldn't be a waste of my time even if you tried._

My smile widened as I laid back down onto my bed while typing back another reply to her. The soccer bracelet she gave me riding up my forearm as I held my phone above my face. The glare of the screen not even bothering me as we continued texting one another.

_I don't think I'll be wanting to tonight anyway._


	11. Little Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! It's been a little bit, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I kinda put this one on the back burner as I was struggling to come up with what I wanted to adventure into next with this chapter. But then I got thinking about what I wanted to do with Not-Enrique in this story again and that's how this idea came about.
> 
> So, sorry for being a little radio silent on this one! I promise to write a bit more for it when I have days off of doing schoolwork or just days off in general lol. I hope you guys enjoy this update and let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love, mates!

I tried to hide my yawn behind my left hand as I opened my locker with the opposite one.

_Having some late night text conversations with Claire was hella worth the lack of sleep._

I switched out the books in my hands as I had to fight myself on keeping my eyes open.

_Even though she signed off around one to go to bed, I was still having the image of a spider lady's blood being splattered on me haunting me._

I shook my head a little as I stored away my books into my bag and readjusted it onto my back.

_Man, I'll never look at spiders the same. That was truly traumatizing. Too bad that if I even bother bringing it up to a counselor or some shit that they would offer me up to some kind of psych-ward. Good thing melatonin is a thing. I should stop by one of the corner stores before heading down to Troll Market and get myself some. It might be a lifesaver, honestly._

_Especially when I still need to figure out a way to get to that changeling now tied to Claire's family._

"You look beat." I turned my attention to the soft voice appearing beside me. I saw the worried gleam in Claire's eyes as stepped a little bit closer to me. "I thought you said I wasn't keeping you from sleeping last night?" I gave her a simple grin as I closed my locker with a soft click.

_Speak of the devil._

"You weren't." I let out another yawn as I tried my best to keep it behind the back of my left hand. "I just couldn't sleep." I watched her eyebrows knit with worry as I dropped my hand to my side. "Don't worry though. It happens sometimes. No big deal."

"Well, I think I have something that might work." She brought her bag to her side before rifling around in it to pull out a can of something. "I couldn't really sleep last night either so I packed away a pick me up. Looks like you're going to use it a lot more than I will though." She zipped up her bag before handing over the can to me. I took it curiously before looking over the graffiti design that was on the can.

"Rebel Comet energy drink? Never heard of it before."

"Trust me, once you have one, you'll never forget it. It's a blessing, really." I shot her a smile as I read over the fact that the purple-colored energy drink was called 'Purple Haze' while her iconic purple sweater popped out a little under the black sweatshirt I gave her recently.

_How truly fitting._

"If it's that good then I don't wanna be taking it from you." I tried handing back the can only to be met with Claire pushing it gently back toward me.

"It's fine. I've got a couple more at home anyway, so I just gotta make it through the day. You look like you need it a lot more than I do." I fought against yawning once more as I tried to fight her on the subject, but it was pointless as she just giggled a little in reply as the yawn won the fruitless battle. "My point exactly." I gave her a sheepish smile as I just scratched the back of my neck with my free hand.

"I owe you one, Claire."

"You owe me nothing."

"No, I definitely owe you one. Between helping me out with my lines and keeping me from failing math, you've been wonderful to me. I haven't really helped you out in reply. Makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you, you know?" I gave her a nervous smile only to be greeted with one in reply. It was one of Claire's genuine smiles. The one that would always make my heart do flips in my ribcage as my brain would flatline at the same time.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." I felt butterflies escape into my stomach as her smile just widened. Her hand moving to tuck away a strand of her hair that had somehow came loose to the multitude of hairclips that kept it in place. "That's all I need in the first place anyway. Especially with everything you've done for me these past few weeks."

 _How in the literal_ hell _can someone be so perfect? Like how? How is she just_ allowed _to be this way? It's unfair. My heart can't take this shit._

"You need to stay up long enough to get through today so we can have our study session tomorrow anyway." Her smile grew more confident as she wrapped her hands around her backpack straps. "If you end up passing out, I doubt your mom would let you out of her sight, and I've been rather looking forward to us hanging out again." I felt a blush take over my face as I let her words sink in.

 _Her? Looking forward to hanging out with_ me _? I'm not dreaming, right?_

 _Well. I shouldn't be_ too _shocked. It's natural for two seemingly normal popular kids to get close, right? Maybe? Do I even count as popular? I'm thinking too much about all of this. I need to just calm my jets._

"Yeah. Totally. I would hate that." I gave out the words in a meek reply as she just smiled sweetly in return.

"So we're in the same boat then." She lifted her right index finger and placed it underneath the energy drink to raise the can from where I was holding it at my side so that it was right before my chest. "Then drink up, Lake. Don't need my Romeo passing out on me." I felt my blush only deepen as the bell rang. "See you around." She took her finger away from the can with a smooth smirk on her lips that only caused me to stare after her like a hopeless fool as she turned and made her way to her first hour. I swallowed hard as I took a second to gather myself together before turning toward my Spanish class with my blush still coating my cheeks.

_And that just took the cooling my jets option straight out the fucking window._

* * *

"Dude. She gave you her caffeine after spending _how long_ texting you last night?" I sipped out of the energy can as I continued scribbling down a math problem I was still struggling with since second hour.

"It was just a few hours."

"From when to when?"

"From like ten to one." I gave a small shrug as I took another sip out of the drink before setting it back down onto the table we were sitting at together in the school's plaza area. "I don't really see the importance, Tobes."

"The importance, Jimbo, is the fact that girl doesn't just _give away_ her caffeine like that. Especially after a late-night like that. She's into you, bro! Like hella into you. Not like the 'hey you're cute' but in the 'hey, I'll give my life essence to you if that means hanging out and seeing you' kind of way." I just chuckled a little at Toby as I tried rewriting the problem I was working on and starting fresh.

"Life essence? Dude, if anyone thinks caffeine is life essence, it would be _you_."

"Hey, I don't doubt Nuñez is the same way. Most honor students are, honestly. Do you think they get those grades by having a heavy sleep schedule? Hell no. They're probably having espresso running in their bloodstreams at this point." I thought about it for a second before nodding along in agreeance.

"So what though? She gave me an energy drink because she thought I was tired. Nothing huge."

"If you think that's not a hint that she likes you dude, then you're more oblivious than you look." I shot him a half-hearted glare as he just held up his hands defensively. "Hey! I'm not wrong here! I'm the ladies' man out of the two of us, remember?" I rolled my eyes at him as I grabbed the can to take another sip out of it. The taste of blueberries and raspberries filling my mouth before I swallowed.

_I don't need the thought of her possibly liking me getting to my head. I don't need my hope getting too high._

I placed the can back down onto the table as a small frown tugged at the corners of my mouth.

 _It's bad enough I'm starting to associate the taste of blueberries and raspberries with her after_ one _drink._

"I know that look. You're thinking a little too much for your own good and you need to stop it." Toby poked his index finger into my left bicep as he leaned a little bit onto the table. "It's not bad for you to like her and it's not bad to have hopes with her, alright? Trollhunting changes nothing about the fact that you're a teenage boy who's a hopeless fucking mess about a punk theater girl. Get that through your head, dude."

"Yeah, but it does change the fact that we could have a normal relationship instead of one filled with me being a giant flake all the time or risking her life just for a splash of happiness."

"You and I both know that if she asked you out though, you wouldn't say no. You wouldn't have the heart to." I sighed a little as I knew Toby was right for the most part.

_But the fear of losing her or having her used against me though? That would break me more than having to say no to her._

"I guess you're right for the most part."

"Are the two of you still down for your study date tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because her brother is the changeling right? You should get a feel for the place. Figure out where exactly he is in the house so we can sneak by at some point and get some info from him. Maybe we can even get _him_ to snag that piece of the bridge for us. It's a stretch, but it could give us some time before shit goes south." I gave Toby a shocked look as he just gave me a confused one in reply. "What?"

"Nothing. Just you saying something clever is rare, dude." He just nudged his fist into my left shoulder as he gave me a half-hearted glare.

"Shush." I chuckled gently in reply as I smiled at him.

"Love you too, dude."

"Shut and drink your energy drink. Don't want the source of your PGA's efforts to go to waste." I rolled my eyes at him once more as I just grabbed the can and brought it to my lips once more.

_Well played, my friend. Well played._

* * *

"So how can you prove that this is an exponential function besides the power here?"

"If you graph it has two of those cross the x-axis things? I forgot what you called them." Claire just gave me a small laugh before resting her hand on my right shoulder.

"You got the concept, so that's good enough for now. Just calling it an x-intercept for right now should be fine for you. There's a more mathematical word for it, but that's Pre-Calc level stuff." I sighed a little as I scribbled down the answer onto the packet sheet.

"And that just makes me not look forward to next year then already." I smiled a little as Claire gifted me with another laugh of hers.

"Oh don't worry. You've got me on your side, Lake. We'll get you through that when the time comes." My smile only widened at the thought of this being a continuous thing. Let alone the fact of her saying this will last more than just during the play.

"You're willing to deal with me for that long?" I gave her a smirk at this point as she just shook my shoulder a little.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't _deal_ with you, Lake? I _like_ hanging out with you. Even if a lot of our time together has been just tutoring as of late." She let go of my shoulder as she moved to take something out of her bag that was sitting near her feet. "I actually have something to ask you, actually. If you don't mind taking a second off of the math stuff." I swallowed dryly as I dropped my pencil on top of the math packet.

"Anything to get out of algebra." I tried my best to give her a confident smile even though my nerves were swelling within my chest. "What's up?"

"I've got these tickets to a Papa Skull concert that Mary and I were supposed to go to together, but she ended up getting a date with this Hank guy instead the same day. It's next week Friday." She pulled out two think pieces of paper before handing one over to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me instead?" I looked down at the ticket in her hand as the familiar skull on it glared up at me. "You know. Since we haven't actually got to _hang out_ outside of study sessions and theater stuff." I brought my gaze up to her eyes as I noted how confident but also nervous she seemed within that moment. It was as if she knew what she was doing was something she wanted, but also something she was afraid of ruining it in some kind of way.

"Honestly, I don't really listen to their stuff," I started speaking before even thinking as I took the ticket from her. "But it'll be great to spend time with you outside of tutoring." I watched as a wide smile took over Claire's face as if I had gifted her the stars within that moment.

"You won't regret it! They're awesome! Maybe it'll get you interested in their stuff? Who knows?" I smiled at her words as I mentally noted how childishly excited the girl was beside me.

 _Well, I'm interested in_ you _so I don't doubt I would give them a chance if you asked me._

I blushed a little as Enrique could be heard crying upstairs.

"Huh. He normally doesn't cry at this time. I know he's not hungry or anything. I checked all that before you came over this time." Claire raised to her feet before giving me a soft smile. "I should go check up on him. Are you fine working on the next part of the packet?"

"Actually, I might need to get up on my feet. I think they went asleep for how long we've been working on this." I got up onto my feet as I shot Claire a lopsided smile. "That or I just want nothing with Algebra at the moment." I stretched my arms up over my head as she just gave me a small laugh in reply.

"Well, you can always give me a hand with Enrique. I think he'll like you anyway." She seemed to have wanted to say something else along with that, but she just started making her way toward the staircase. "Unless you don't get along with little ones or if you're a child eater. If so, tell me now or forever hold your peace." I laughed a little at her before making my way over to join her.

"I love kids, actually. And I'm not some kind of child version of Cookie Monster so you don't have to worry about that." She laughed once more as we started our way up the staircase. "I actually used to hang out with the kid patients at the hospital my mom works at when I was younger. It was a win-win kind of thing though since it meant my mom knew I was being taken care of as well as being able to make sick kids happy with silly jokes, but it didn't last long since once I was old enough to stay home on my own, she was pretty insistent on me doing so since she didn't want me around so much death."

"Makes sense."

"The death part?" I gave Claire a curious look as we reached the second story of the house.

"Yeah. But also the fact that you would spend your free time making kids with illnesses happy. Kind of just screams Jim Lake Junior, you know?" I blushed a little at her as she led me down the hallway toward her brother's room. "This one's Enrique's." She opened the door to the right and lead the way in before turning on the lights. After that, I followed her soundlessly as I took in where exactly we were.

_Second floor. The right side of the staircase. This means if I was standing right in front of the house that it would be on the right side._

_God, it feels weird thinking like this when all I want is to just_ enjoy _my time with her. But I guess I'll get that later with the whole concert thing. Wait. Maybe I can finish up that Vespa Blinky and I are building together beforehand? That would be cool to take her on. It would be a great break from all of this anyway. Especially when we probably have to wrestle the little fucker around once we get the chance to talk to him._

"Did you have a bad dream, mi amour?" Claire's voice brought me back into reality as she picked up the crying little boy into her arms. "It's okay. Tu hermana mayor is here." I felt my heart melt at the scene as I found myself stepping closer to her. The wailing cries of the infant slowly turning down in intensity as Claire somehow soothed him with ease.

"Wow. You're a natural." Claire turned her attention to me as a sheepish smile just took over her lips.

"It took a little bit of practice, but I got a hang of it in the year I've had so far being a big sister." She pulled the infant back a little bit so she could look him in the eye. "But you can be a little fussy at times, can't you." As if understanding his sister completely, the infant just gave her a toothless smile as she just giggled a little bit in reply. "It's as if he knows he's adorable or something." She brought him back into her arms and leaned him against her chest with a smile. "Can't stay too mad at him after all. He's my favorite pain in the butt." I watched as the infant turned his head toward me and gave me a toothless grin as well. Completely different than any other kid would. Or at least from what I know about little kids.

_And at least I know why._

I swallowed hard as Claire turned her attention toward me once more.

"Want to hold him?" I gave her a sheepish smile as reached up to scratch the back of my neck.

"It's been a little while. I don't know if I even remember _how_ at this point."

"Here, I can show you." She stepped forward and guided me with her right hand that she brought down from her brother's back to put my arms in place. "Cup your hand here and keep it secure. That's where his head will be." Her hand guided across my hoodie sleeve covered arm like silk as she then guided my left arm in place. "And then you use this arm to cradle and support." I blushed as I felt her hand leave my arm. "Ready?" I gave her a simple nod as I didn't trust myself to speak within that moment. After that though, she slowly but gently placed her little brother into my arms. Her hands placing themselves on my elbows as if to make sure I had him correctly. "There you go." She spoke softly as I just looked over the blonde-haired baby that was now resting within my arms. He looked up toward me with brown eyes that were exactly the same as Claire's. They looked up at me curiously as he just reached out for my sweatshirt's strings. I didn't give it a second thought though as I just kept thinking of what would this child look like as a troll.

_What would his hair be like? The same? I've never seen a blonde troll before so I kind of doubt it. I swear if his eyes are the same though. I might actually lose my mind._

"And you say I'm the natural." Claire giggled a little bit as she toyed with the small amount of hair that was on the infant's head. "I've never seen him this quiet before." My mind thought against fight her on that. It screamed to tell her that there was _nothing_ natural about this. That there was something wrong and somehow both me and this infant knew it.

But I kept myself quiet and just looked up at her with a soft smile.

"I guess I just have a way with little trolls like this one."

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know what you'll be wondering if you've made it this far and that is, "Hey! Are you gonna continue this?" and my answer is I have no fucking clue just yet lol. But hey, as they say, if enough people enjoy this so far I'll write more to it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope you'll have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
